I Love You
by RemusSiriuslover
Summary: A Wolfstar fic like no other! Sirius was free after the willow and he and Remus took up their lives of husbands and lovers. Harry has lived with them ever since. They are a perfect family. Remus was badly injured by DE. A glimpse of the life they lead, happy despite everything. Romance and steam between R family scenes with Harry. Warnings: Hot sex between men; Rem is disabled
1. Chapter 1

_First time writing slash. I haven't decided if I will leave it as a one shot or continue as a chaptered fic! Please review and let me know what you think. And if anyone has any questions about plot points please PM me! I think I explain it in the chapter but you never know! _

_WARNINGS: Will contain graphic sex scenes between men! May offend people. Don't like. Don't read._

_I do not own Harry Potter._

"Remus?" Sirius gentle hand rested on Remus' shoulder.

A faint moan escaped the werewolf and Sirius winced. "I'm about to go fetch Harry from the station. Do you want me to bring him straight home or shall I delay him?"

Remus pushed himself into a sitting position. His face was drawn and bloodied. His eyes took a moment to focus. "Bring him home," he whispered finally.

"You sure? It was a bad change," Sirius smoothed Remus' sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. "You could use more sleep."

"Mmm," Remus sank back against the pillows. "Want to see him," he moistened his lips. "How long till you go?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Another hour. I thought you would want him home now. Do you want to freshen up a little?"

Remus nodded and winced. "Pain potion," he whispered. "Then yes,"

Sirius nodded and bent to gently press his lips to Remus', the man responded slowly, his tongue gently teasing at Sirius' lips until the animagus pulled away.

"Cruel, Wolf. We don't have time."

Remus' lips curled upwards as he watched Sirius. He was so lucky. So terribly lucky.

Sirius summoned the potion and expertly poured a measure into a small tumbler. Numerous vials littered the bench and followed the pain potion into the tumbler. A blood replenisher and muscle relaxant were added and Sirius hesitated. His smoky eyes lifted to Remus'. "Anything else?" He hated asking the question, hated the answer.

"Strengthening potion. Just for today, love, for Harry," Remus smiled reassuringly. "I'll rest tomorrow, I swear."

"Liar," Sirius grumbled as he obediently added the draught. He shifted and slid an arm around Remus' shoulders; gently lifting the man he loved and adored, he helped him down the foul tasting brew, holding him tightly as Remus began to cough from the burn in his throat. Thin, frail fingers clung to Sirius' robes for a desperate instant until he relaxed.

"Let me run the bath," Sirius found himself suppressing the urge to kiss Remus' delectable lips once more.

"Are you joining me?" There was a teasing glint in those brilliant, moss green eyes.

Sirius scowled and glanced at the clock. "No. And you knew the answer to that. Damned wolf." He stormed off, muttering loudly about unfair advantages, smiling to himself as he heard Remus' soft laughter behind him.

* * *

The bathroom was large, spacious, bright much like everything in the house that they had lived in for two years now. He swished his wand and watched water stream into the pristine porcelain tub that was large enough for two fully grown men. He stared at the swirl of water for a moment. Two years of having his family back. That night in the shrieking shack was vivid. The moment he knew Remus, his beloved Remus had believed him. The moment that the rat had been taken into custody and only a week later Sirius acquitted, those moments seemed blurred, unreal. What had been real was Remus' grief at resigning from the job he loved, the uncertainty they both felt, the realisation of the fact that they still loved one another. It had been after Sirius' first nightmare in Remus' presence and the man had held him, whispering soothing, gentle words that had finally soaked through Sirius' mind, the words repeated again and again. _I love you. I am here. I love you._

He felt his groin tighten and sighed heavily. Not enough time, he reminded himself. He tested the water and added the Murtalp essence. The transformation night before last had been a bad one; Remus had woken once since then, screaming in pain, before Sirius had re-drugged him to sleep. But today was different, today Harry was coming home. Harry, the boy who made them smile in their darkest moments.

It had been the first thing that Sirius had done on being freed. Petition for custody of Harry, and he had won, the ministry would do anything to appease the wrongly imprisoned Sirius Black.

Smiling smugly Sirius headed back to the bedroom he shared with his husband. There were a pile of clean robes at the end of the bed, robes that Sirius had insisted on buying, that after a while Remus had allowed him to. The werewolf smiled tenderly at the look on Sirius' face.

"What are you thinking?"

"How lucky we are, and how I probably should have gotten more food so Harry won't starve."

Remus' shout of laughter was broken by a harsh paroxysm of coughing that left him trembling and breathless.

"Shhh, love," Sirius crooned tenderly as he angled Remus to breathe easier. "Just breathe."

"Mustn't waste time," Remus whispered after a moment. "Harry…"

Sirius nodded. "And you think I spoil that boy?" His words were gentle, teasing.

Remus smiled cheerfully. "I'm allowed to, you are his godfather, and you need to be the good example."

Snorting, Sirius tightened his arms around Remus. "Ready?"

A brief nod and Remus' arms lifted to wrap around Sirius neck. Sirius lifted him, trying desperately to ignore the faint whimper that broke from Remus.

"I think you are the better example," he spoke evenly as he carefully carried his burden to the bathroom. "He always asks you for the proper advice."

"That's because you told him that peering at girl's underwear is perfectly acceptable," Remus spoke slowly.

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, that may be true."

Sirius eased Remus onto a comfortable seat and peeled off the pyjamas he had dressed him in the morning before. He winced and vanished the bandages covering bloodied gashes.

Remus watched in silence, smiling reassuringly whenever Sirius looked up at him, his gentle brown eyes tortured.

The black sport that marred their happiness. It had been at the beginning of Harry's forth year; the year Harry's name had been pulled from the goblet for the Tri Wizard Tournament, a time where the boy was already terrified and vulnerable, where he was pitifully dependant on his new-found family. Dumbledore had asked Remus to go underground with the werewolves, Remus had, reluctantly agreed. Sirius was an Auror now; Remus would do his bit, especially to protect Harry. For two months things had been fine then he had vanished. No one knew where or how. For four, sickening months, Sirius and Harry had fretted and there was no word. Harry who had grown close to Remus during the summer after his third had been devastated. Then it all changed. A raid that Sirius was on charge of had resulted in finding a pile of rags guarded by dementors. The pile of rags had been Remus. He was broken, his eyes unfocused, body unable to move. Weeks in St Mungo's healing the damage had ensured he was healthy again, but the price he had paid would never be healed. Silver had been shot at him, burns had covered his emaciated frame and the worst, the worst was the silver lodged deep in his spine, the silver that meant the werewolf would never walk again.

He had tried to push them away, the people who loved him. But Harry was stubborn; every Hogsmede weekend was spent at Remus' bedside until Remus knew the boy wasn't going anywhere. For Sirius it had been more painful, more lengthy. Convincing Remus that he still loved him had taken months, long after the werewolf had healed from his injuries, long after Sirius had taken him home. Neither of them could remember exactly how it had happened but it had and the summer of that year was spent with Harry and Remus making slow, painful recoveries while Sirius showered love and attention on them both.

"Padfoot?" Remus' gentle voice brought Sirius out of his revere. "As much as I love you staring at my naked body, Harry will ask why you were late and you will have to lie and you can't do that."

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I would just tell him the truth? I was ogling—"

"Please don't scar the boy for life!" Remus laughed softly. He had to be careful, his lungs had been damaged and laughing too hard often brought on fits of coughing.

Sirius winked. He flicked his wand and a soft, padded area formed in the bath, lifting Remus he placed him into it, waiting until the werewolf was comfortable before he let go.

"Mmm," Remus' eyes closed blissfully.

"Good I take it?" Sirius began to carefully wash the crusted blood off wounds that would cause more scars.

"Heavenly. I wish you…" He sighed.

"Next time," Sirius whispered, a promise, against Remus' ear. He was expert at this, he knew just where to wash, to be careful, to torment, to be gentle and he worked quickly. He wanted Remus comfortable before he left.

"I'm going to wash your hair, Moony," Sirius warned gently. He had learnt a long time ago to verbalise every touch to the werewolf especially when Remus was at his most venerable.

"Pads?"

"Mmm?"

"When Harry goes to the Weasley's on Saturday I want to do something with you."

"Something, huh?"

Remus smug smile was clear in his husky voice. "Something," he agreed.

"And what did you have in mind."

"A few things, we will talk about it tonight. In bed."

Sirius swallowed. Another promise.

"I'm all done, want a moment longer? I'll run and fetch your robes."

"No," Remus clutched at Sirius' hand suddenly. "Just Accio them."

Sirius pulled his hand free and cupped Remus' face gently. "I won't let you drown," he crooned. But he obeyed; there were days where you did not push the frailty.

Fifteen minutes later and Remus was dressed in the soft woollen robes, his wounds re-bandaged, and Sirius was carrying him to the bright lounge room. There was a curiously shaped chair there, one run entirely by magic that would take Remus wherever he needed to go. It could recline, it could elevate his legs, and it could even manipulate him into a standing position, something that was rarely done because of the pressure placed on the silver soaked spine. It was the chair Remus used to get around in, soft, comfortable. Sirius gently lowered his lover's body into it and Remus used his hands to shift more comfortably. The black circles under his eyes were clearly visible and they both knew that Harry would not be fooled by the strengthening potion his uncle had taken.

"Can I do anything for you before I go?"

"How much more time?"

Sirius glanced at the clock. "Five minutes."

Remus smiled. "Then perhaps a kiss for your poor, crippled husband?"

Sirius laughed. "I suppose I could be long suffering and oblige you," he moved so he was straddling the chair, a swift spell melting away the arm rests, his hips ground against Remus' and he saw the werewolf's eyes flicker down to the hardening length in Sirius' trousers and smile slowly. "Not enough time for that," He whispered.

Sirius growled. "Tormentor," He cupped Remus' face gently in his big hands and bent his head to meet the suddenly demanding ones of the man he loved.

Remus gently bit Sirius' lip, gnawing on the edge until Sirius moaned and shoved himself harder against Remus. Smiling against Sirius' lips in triumph Remus removed one of the hands that he had tangled in Sirius dark hair and gently stroked downwards on the hardening length of Sirius' cock, his fingers running over the fabric slowly pinching the head with sudden strength.

Sirius moaned heavily. "Rem," he whispered against the now swollen lips. "Rem, Rem!"

Remus pushed him away reluctantly; there was colour in his face now, a soft flush that Sirius had placed there. "It's time, you need to go," he sounded reluctant until his face brightened. "Bring him straight home, Sirius!"

"You love him more than me," Sirius sulked. He gently caressed a particularly nasty scar on Remus' cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Remus' eyes showed just how much he loved the man who was still straddling him.

"One kiss, hands to yourself," Sirius ordered suddenly.

Remus frowned. The frown melted away as Sirius began an onslaught against Remus' lips; he sucked, pulling hard at the perfect lips, his tongue lashing against Remus, biting firmly once until Remus gasped before gently licking the tiny wound. He drew back and grinned at the slightly dazed look on Remus' face.

"Payback," he rose slowly, reluctantly and drew his robe around him to hide his erection, a flick of his wand and the arm rests were back. "Be back soon," he reassured. He hated the ghost of worry that he could see in Remus' eyes. Hated to leave him alone no matter how quick he will be, but today, today he was getting Harry and he would be rewarded by Remus' joy.

* * *

The train was pulling in as Sirius dove through the wall and stumbled onto the platform, Harry saw his less than elegant arrival and grinned, waving wildly. Three years and he still couldn't quite believe how lucky he was. How he had a _family_ of his own now.

"Harry!" Sirius pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "Look at you! I swear you grew!"

"Since Easter holidays?" Harry teased. Every holiday since Remus' return has been spent at home.

"Well, I think you have! Ready to go home?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Straight home?"

"Yes. Remus is desperate to see you," Sirius shook his head looking mournful. "I told him this morning the he loves you more and he didn't argue!"

Harry laughed. "That's 'cause he does! Bye, Mione! See you later in the summer! Have fun in France! See you Saturday, Ron!" Within moments Harry was ready, trunk at his feet, his eyes bright, ready to go home.

Sirius smiled down at the boy. "Shall we get some lunch before we go home?"

A brief hesitation and Sirius laughed as he shrunk the trunk. "Never mind then, straight home. I'm sure we can come up with a scrap of food for you."

Harry grinned contentedly. "Did you get any time off work?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Not as much as I wanted. Two weeks now and then a week when you go back, so it will be up to Remus and the Weasley's to keep you amused."

Harry shrugged. "Sure I can survive. Can I come to the office with you one day? I want to look around!" There was eagerness in the boy's voice and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You can tell Remus about that one," he retorted.

Harry shrugged. "He will let me," the boy spoke confidently, and the worst thing was, Sirius knew every word was true.

* * *

To go through Muggle London, all witches and wizards disillusion themselves, otherwise there would be a great deal of unwanted attention, most used Floo networks to return home but the floo at _The Lair _was only for emergencies. Remus hated the noise, Sirius had never discovered why, but anything that gave his lover discomfort was to be removed. Harry glanced at Sirius.

"Are we apperating or port key-ing?"

"Is Port Key-ing a word?" Sirius looked interested. "And yes, port key-ing. Why?"

"Just wanting to work out which one I had to put up with."

Sirius laughed. "You know, we could go through the floo. I could send a patronus to tell Remus, he wouldn't mind."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it makes him upset. How bad was the transformation this month?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He is fine, mother goose. Ready?"

Harry assumed the air of a dying martyr and nodded.

"One, two, three!" A gut twisting yank, a rushing whirl, and a hard thud. Sirius, of course, landed on his feet, already laughing at Harry who had sprawled in-elegantly on the ground.

"Oh, shut up," Harry grumbled as he pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

Sirius, still laughing, ushered his god-son up the smooth path, the door was unlocked and Harry darted in, Sirius followed quickly, this reunion would never cease to touch him.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry flung himself at the werewolf and Remus' pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"You are well?" Remus demanded after a long moment, his eyes scanning every inch of Harry's face closely. Harry nodded swiftly but Remus' eyes narrowed a little.

"How are you?" Harry, kneeling beside the chair, leaning against the immobile legs, looked anxiously up at the tired face.

"I am fine, Harry, and very glad to have you home! How was school?"

Sirius settled into a nearby chair and reached for Remus' hand, he smoothed the almost translucent skin of the left hand and gently brought it to his lips.

Harry, pausing in the middle of his story to make retching noises, looked disgusted.

Sirius grinned. "Go get into something comfortable," he ordered. "We'll meet you in the kitchen and you can finish telling us everything!"

Harry nodded and scrambled away.

"Happy?" Sirius vanished the arms of the chair and resumed his former position.

Remus smiled. "Very. You?"

"Utterly blissful, my family is perfect once more," Sirius ran his thumb over Remus' lips.

"I'll be too tired tonight, Pads," there was ashamed reluctance in Remus' soft, deep voice and his eyes avoided Sirius'.

Gently, his hands tender, Sirius lifted Remus' face until the werewolf looked into his eyes.

"Too tired to cuddle? Because as long as I am holding you I am content."

Remus' face relaxed. "Better get up, we don't want to scar Harry for life."

"I don't know," Sirius grumbled as he rose. "It could be fun."

Remus shook his head, the smile lingering on his lips as Sirius took his hand and together they went into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry was eager, filled with stories from his friends and his time at school but Remus watched him with worried filled eyes. There was something not quite right with his 'nephew'. Sirius' howls of laughter filled the room as Harry described in detail the escape the Weasley Twins had made and Remus' lips were curled into a broad smile. Sirius was young again around Harry; the joy the god-father and god-son felt in one another's presence was palpable. Remus watched them for a long time, teasing, wrestling, tumbling over one another, gentle affection clear in his eyes. He was so lucky, despite everything, he had his family. He shifted and felt pain jar his entire body, the potion was wearing off. His eyes flittered to the clock, it had only been six hours since he had the dose, he was meant to have another two hours… Trying to remain perfectly still, he breathed in and out shallowly. It was only a matter of time before they noticed his sudden withdrawal. He felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Breathing in deeply a hint of the cool air touched his lung and immediately sent him into a harsh coughing fit.

Sirius was beside him instantly, the cruel spasms of coughing punctuated by soft gasps of pain.

Harry, on his knees beside Remus' chair once more looked up at his uncle helplessly. Finally, the spasms eased and Remus crumpled back against the soft chair. His eyes watered and he knew his face would be a shade beyond pale.

"I… am… so… sorry… Ha...ry…" Each syllable took effort.

"No!" Harry shook his head. "No!"

Sirius ruffled the black hair gently. "I'm going to help Uncle Remus into bed. Wait up for me, I'll be down soon and we can go for a fly before bed?"

Harry swallowed but Remus' eyes were warm. "You can tell…. Me tomorrow," He whispered.

Harry nodded. "Good night," he watched Sirius gently take command of the chair and guide it from the room. Crumpling against the couch Harry felt tears burn at his eyes. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

As soon as they reached the bedroom Sirius flung the blanket back and lifted Remus, a sharp cry, muffled against Sirius' broad shoulder. broke from Remus and Sirius winced. "Why did it run out so soon?"

He gently eased the shivering form on the bed. A helpless moment before he forced the pain potion between clenched teeth. "Where is it the worst?"

Remus eyes were closed and he shook his head mutely.

"Moony, love, tell me. Where?"

"My back!" Remus' cry was desperate. "Go! I will... it will pass..." Remus' face was twisted in agony. "Harry!"

"Harry will want to know you are comfortable before I leave," Sirius spoke gently. "Rem, love, I am going to roll you onto your stomach, if your chest tightens tell me, but I am going to massage your back."

Remus nodded. "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

The green eyes closed and Sirius winced. Remus had been reassuring himself that he was all right. Safe.

Sirius rolled his husband over gently; he winced at the cruel, pulsating glow of silver under Remus' fragile skin. It was so damned high, this cruel, cruel silver, paralysing Remus from the middle of his ribs down, leaving him unable to walk. It was have been more bearable if Remus could not feel anything below the silver, it would have been kinder. But of course, death eaters are not kind and there was a constant burn that could change any minute to something more cruel and heartbreaking.

Sirius spread the Bitterroot Balm thickly over Remus' back, within moments he could feel the werewolf relax slowly. Fifteen minutes later and the tension that had held Remus so tightly had vanished.

"Remus?"

"Pads?" There was drowsy relief in the tired tone.

"I am going to roll you back. Ready?"

Remus shifted slightly and Sirius helped him position himself comfortably. "All right, Moony?"

Exhausted green eyes opened and a tired smile graced Remus' lips. "Go have some fun with Harry."

"I'll be in later," Sirius promised. He kissed his husband's lips gently. "Sleep, Moony."

* * *

"Hey," Sirius folded himself down on the floor beside Harry. "What's wrong?"

"I hate seeing him hurt!" Harry choked out.

Sirius placed his arm around the teenager and pulled him close. "Me too, kid. Want to know something?"

Harry nodded.

"He was so dammed excited about you coming home. Been at me for weeks to make sure the pantry's full. He wouldn't miss a minute of your company for the world. So you keep your chin up and don't let him see you worry about him. He hates that, then idea of you fretting over him."

Harry nodded. His heart warmed, being wanted was something he would never stop being excited about and both these men wanted him.

"Let's go out and fly! I convinced Remus that we need new brooms so we are headed to diagonal alley tomorrow!"

Harry laughed. "Was he aware of giving permission?" He teased.

Sirius grinned and winked before leading Harry out into the cool night air that was perfect for flight.

* * *

"Siri?" Remus sleepy mumble made Sirius pause in his pantomime of tiptoeing and scowl.

"Did I wake you?" Sirius flung his robes across a chair and wearing only a pair of thin boxers clambered into the bed.

"No, I've only been dozing," Remus whispered. "Harry in bed?"

"Sure is. We had a grand time out there."

"I heard," the smile was clear in the voice.

"Sorry!" Sirius sounded horrified. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up," Remus was amused. "It was lovely to hear the two of you laughing!"

Sirius was silent for a moment, his fingers toying with Remus'. "He looked so much like Jamie,"

"Oh, Padfoot, come here."

Sirius curled against Remus and the werewolf pulled him tightly to him. "It's all right, love," he whispered. "Jamie would have been proud of the way you have looked after him."

"We," Sirius corrected. "The way we've looked after him."

Remus smiled in the dark. Sirius lay, cradling Remus against him, one arm flung across Remus' stomach, the other resting in Remus' grey hair, his legs tangled in Remus', protecting him, surrounding him.

"Rem?" Sirius whispered after a long time had passed.

"Mm..." Remus' response came from the border of sleep.

"I love you."

Remus' hand, tangled in Sirius' calloused one, tightened slightly as a peaceful slumber finally claimed him.

Sirius watched his husband in the moonlight from the window, lines smoothed away from the werewolf's face in sleep and he looked young again. He smiled; content now his family was together again, and when sleep claimed him his head was close to Remus'.

* * *

"Try not to spend all your gold on new brooms," Remus spoke lightly as he watched Sirius rush to get ready.

Sirius turned and grinned wickedly. "But I thought you liked my broomstick."

"Ew!" Harry's shout made them both jump and Remus laughed.

"Poor Harry, Sirius was planning so hard to try not traumatizing you."

"I think he's making up for lost time," Harry grumbled. Settling onto the edge of the bed he looked around the untidy room. "Is he always this messy?"

"Generally worse," Remus confirmed. "How did you sleep?"

"Great! It's nice being back home. Especially after OWLS!'"

"See! Harry deserves a new broomstick!"

"I never said he didn't, I said don't spend all your gold on them. And why do you need a new one?"

"I, lazy sod, am an Auror and need the best of everything."

"Lazy hmm? No dinner for you tonight,"

Sirius grinned and opened his mouth to speak before glancing at Harry and deciding against it.

"All ready?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Meet me in the garden then! I'll be out in a moment."

Sirius waited until Harry was gone before and settled as close to Remus as possible. "Got everything you need?" He purred, his finger tracing slowly along the shell of Remus' ear.

"Yes," Remus managed hoarsely.

"Sure? Are you going to stay in bed for a few more hours?"

"Probably," Remus sounded breathless as Sirius moved his finger lightly down behind Remus ear began to trace his jawline.

"I'll go then." Sirius rose and Remus' hand shot out.

"Kiss me,"

Sirius laughed tenderly. "Demanding man, aren't you?"

The kiss Remus received was slow and gentle, tender. Thin hands pulled Sirius closer.

It was Remus who pulled away. "Bring me back chocolate," he ordered. "And have fun, I don't want to see you till after three!"

Sirius swallowed and nodded, his eyes dwelt on Remus' still pale face for a moment before he turned and left, if he stayed much longer than Harry would come looking for him and that could be disastrous depending on their positions.

Remus closed his eyes, he would allow himself a few more hours rest before he began to fully plan Saturday out, his lips curled into a smile. Tonight would be enough; tonight he would be rested enough

* * *

Diagon Alley was bright, filled with colours and people. Harry and Sirius, both well used to the looks they revived made a bee line to Broomstix. The spent nearly two hours poring over the brooms until they finally picked the latest models, purchased new broom servicing kits, and polish. The owner was highly amused by the smug looks of satisfaction on two faces and he was not about to argue with the large amount of galleons that were placed in his till. Sirius shrunk the brooms and turned to Harry.

"Where next! Your faithful servant awaits instruction!"

"Owl Emporium! And then Flourish and Botts, I want to find a book for Uncle Remus, and then Sugarplum's!"

Sirius laughed. "Right. Let's go to the Emporium first, then Scribbulus', we are out of parchment and ink. Then Flourish and Botts and apothecary."

"Does Uncle Remus actually trust you to make potions?"

Sirius poked his god-son. "No, twit, he makes them himself, once a month he makes up batches. Snivellus makes the wolfsbane for him, thank Merlin."

Harry nodded.

"And we need to go to Madam Malkin's. You need some new robes."

"And then I will drop into a puddle and die of exhaustion," Harry sounded content.

"Something like that," Sirius slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Remus is cooking your favourite tonight."

"Stroganoff?" Harry looked delighted.

"Indeed, so let's make sure we take some butterbeer home to celebrate with."

* * *

"Poor Siri," Remus fingers gently brushed through Sirius' hair, his tone lightly mocking. "Did Harry exhaust you today?"

Sirius opened his eyes and looked up at Remus slowly smiling. "Yes, I am not as young as I once was."

"Clearly. Well, Harry is in bed now, so perchance you could move you lazy arse to the bedroom?"

Sirius sat up and peered at Remus' too innocent face. "Are you propositioning me?"

Remus considered this for a moment. "Yes, I believe I might be," his green eyes danced.

Sirius swallowed. "Do I get to know about Saturday?"

Remus chuckled. "No, no you do not. Saturday is a surprise. But for now…" Remus shifted and leaned forward, his hand slowly running up the inside of Sirius' muscled thigh.

Sirius swallowed. He stood up quickly. "Bedroom!" Bending, he lifted Remus into his arms and cradled him tightly against him. "Merlin, I love you," he whispered roughly.

Remus smiled and kept his arms securely around his husband's neck. His lips rested against the corner of Sirius' eye.

He did not need to be carried, he was able to levitate himself from the bed to his magical chair, it was not easy but it was possible, but Sirius liked lifting Remus into his arms, holding the too-thin frame crushed against his solid-well muscled chest and for Remus, Sirius was so gentle and tender, it was an intimate moment for them, being carried and being the carried.

"Sit me against the headboard," Remus whispered against Sirius' ear.

"In a moment," Sirius settled his lover on the edge of the bed and kept a firm arm around his shoulder; unless he was supported Remus couldn't sit up, the level of his injury having wasted away his stomach muscles. A soft, whispered spell and a padded board was behind Remus' back.

"I want to undress you."

"I want to undress _you_," Remus' voice was rough. A flick of his slender fingers and a silencing spell was placed.

Sirius grinned, now he was well awake. "My turn first," he crouched down and removed Remus' shoes and socks gently, caressing the slightly curved feet gently. Remus watched him, lust heavy in his smoky gaze. Remus' soft pants followed and a moment later his warm woollen robe. Sirius mouth gently worshipping the scar tissue on Remus' shoulder from the werewolf's bite.

Sirius mumbled a heating charm, Remus could get so cold, a legacy of what he had gone through. "Are you… Do you need to do anything?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I emptied before I woke you."

Sirius swallowed. "I would have helped you," nothing was too demeaning for Sirius, including the regular times that Remus drained his bladder to prevent accidents. After all, anything could turn into…

"Come here," Remus beckoned him closer. "Stop at my knees, good," Remus shifted and the support at his back shifted with him.

"Kneel down so I can take your shirt off."

Sirius obeyed and moaned as Remus pulled the cotton shirt away from his body, his fingernails lightly caressing Sirius' hard nipples.

"Stand up," Remus whispered; his eyes were devouring the muscled chest. Sirius obeyed and Remus tipped his head to one side, a slow smile creasing his face. "Oh, Merlin." He reached out, and through the denim of the jeans that Sirius wore rubbed his hand along Sirius' hard cock. Sirius gasped and his hands flew to his fly.

"No! Let me!"

Sirius stared down at Remus for a long moment before be bent and captured his lover's lips in a hard kiss. "Hurry up, Wolf."

"For that, I will take longer. Straddle my legs while you stand. Yes!"

Sirius grinned and reached his hands to Remus' nipples. A hand on his wrist made him pause.

"Me first," Remus murmured. Slowly he unbuttoned the button and with cruel painstaking agony he unzipped the zip. Sirius' cock pushed out instantly, straining against the silk boxers he wore. Remus yanked the pants down and Sirius sprang free.

"Pull them off for me then come back here," Remus ordered. Sirius obeyed swiftly.

He paused. "Where you want to be?"

"Here is good for a few more minutes," Remus reassured throatily. He gripped Sirius' buttocks with his hands and pulled him in closer still, Sirius' thighs were pressed against Remus now and he could feel himself harden a little more. Remus bent his head forward and lightly licked the swollen, purple end. A drop of pre-cum pooled and Remus licked it away. Slowly, his mouth opened, just a little and his teeth gently grazed Sirius' cock. The man jerked.

Remus shifted and leaned against Sirius, the brace at his back ignored as he used his husband to support himself and— Sirius yelped as Remus took his entirety into his mouth. Remus was warm, wet and licking his underside! Sirius gripped Remus' hair desperately. He felt a hand slide through under his thighs where Remus' arms were wrapped to keep himself steady and he was unprepared for the sudden pressure on his balls.

"Merlin!" He yelped as he jerked his hips forward, pushing deeper into Remus' mouth. "Remus! Remus!"

Remus increased his tempo, pulling back till Sirius was almost completely out of his mouth before swallowing him again, his tongue never still around the engorged penis filling his mouth, his fingers caressing and tugging at Sirius' swollen balls. A sudden shout escaped Sirius and a violent shudder ripped through him as he came, Remus swallowing mouthful after mouthful of Sirius. His fingers pulling and tugging at the ball sack all the while. Finally, he let Sirius' now limp cock slide out and he licked his lips.

Sirius stared down at him and slowly smiled. "Merlin, Remus."

"Easily pleased," was the dismissive answer. He was still slumped against Sirius, arms wrapped tightly around the muscled thighs and chin resting on the top of the thick hair at Sirius' groin and the animagus lifted Remus into his arms. He sank onto the bed and brought Remus to his lap, he was hot, sticky and flushed but he wanted to do this, to make Remus moan. His mouth found Remus' hot, tasting salty and demanding. He broke away for a moment. "Where?"

Remus hesitated for a moment. "Chair."

Sirius obligingly rose and carried him to the chair in their bedroom, the high back wooden seat at the desk that had no arms. Settling Remus onto it he straddled him, slowly easing his weight down, watching Remus' face tighten for a moment before smoothing. "Ok?" Sirius whispered.

"More than," Remus mumbled as he claimed Sirius' mouth.

"My turn," Sirius gently pulled away. He rested his palms on Remus' pale chest; so much definition had been lost since he was paralysed. The wolf's metabolism kept him thin but muscles had wasted below the injury point. He was hard again and Remus found the fact amusing.

"Hands on my hips, no moving them," Sirius spoke firmly, he shifted slightly and Remus grinned at the sight of Sirius' stiff cock pressed between their bodies. Sirius began to kiss Remus gently at first, their passion deepening until Sirius tweaked one of Remus' nipples. Hard.

Remus gasped and his back arched just a little, Sirius smiled smugly, Remus' most sensitive area was now his nipples. He angled himself back a little and Remus whispered at the loss of close contact between their bodies. Bending he swirled his tongue around Remus' hard nipple and a soft murmur broke from the man.

"Sirius…" The name was whispered almost as a prayer.

Sirius began to bit and torment the nipple, leaving it red and raw before he moved to the other one. Remus' hand shifted and gripped Sirius' cock tightly. Sirius bit a little harder and slow, torturing movement were made up and down his length.

Sirius pulled back and gently blew on each nipple. Remus breathing was ragged and his hand tightened over Sirius's cock. "More," he begged. "More."

Sirius smiled so himself and gently rolled the beaded nipples with rough, calloused fingers. "Want more? Want me?"

"Yes!" Remus whimpered.

Sirius' lips crashed against his and he used his hands to torment and pull at Remus' nipples. "I'm going to come!" He growled against Remus' lips.

Moans of desire were his answer and Sirius shouted as a violent shudder rippled through Remus. They slumped against one another, panting for breath, pupils almost eclipsing their irises.

Sirius smiled. "See how good I am?"

Remus smiled tenderly. "Smug git," he whispered.

"And you love me for it," Sirius confirmed. He traced Remus' face and the man bent into his touch.

"Bed?" Remus murmured. "My back won't take this much longer and I want to make you scream my name again."

Sirius swallowed and rose immediately. Sweeping Remus into his arms and kissed the swollen lips. Remus moaned against him and his hands swept along the planes of Sirius' shoulders. Sirius carried him to the bed and eased him down on the soft mattress. Remus smiled up at him, Sirius had lain him flat, he had felt a tell-tale tightening in the frail back and knew Remus must have been exhausted.

"Pain potion?"

Remus shook his head. "Not yet. One more thing… For me? Your poor cripple husband."

Sirius swallowed at the mock pitiful tone in Remus' voice. The green eyes were dancing again, the mischievous twinkle clear.

"My crippled husband is very demanding."

"I know. Padfoot…"

"What is it?" Sirius frowned at the sudden wrinkle on Remus' face. Settling against the headboard he spread his legs and gently pulled Remus to him so Remus' back was against him.

"I love you, more than anything," Remus tipped his head so it was nestled against Sirius' neck. The animagus swallowed.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Let's just sit like this for a while. I want to hold you."

Remus nodded, he was suddenly exhausted, content and exhausted. Sirius' hands were splayed across the werewolf's stomach and Remus threaded his own hands through them.

"I love you too."

There was another long silence. "On Saturday you are mine for the entire day. Promise me?"

Sirius tightened his hold on his lover. "I promise," he whispered huskily against Remus' ear.

"Good."

"Want to tell me?"

"Most certainly do not," Remus smiled against Sirius' neck. He shifted slightly and winced.

"All right, love?"

"Mmm."

"Liar. Massage?"

Remus sighed wearily. "Merlin only knows why you are still with me."

Sirius pulled his hands away from Remus' and pulled the werewolf tightly against him. "You made me shout your name twice in fifteen minutes; you can pleasure me by a touch alone."

"I can't perform like we used to."

Sirius shrugged. "I think it's better. You plan things more now and believe me, that orgasm I had was just as hot if not hotter than any I have had before."

Remus considered the words for a moment. "Yes, I suppose."

Sirius gently rolled Remus onto his back. "Silly, Wolf. Thinking I don't love you over a few injuries. Besides," he bent low to whisper in Remus' ear. "You give the best blow jobs in the universe."

Remus relaxed and laughed softly.

"So, about Saturday."

"Stop asking. I am not telling."

"Will I like it?"

"I think so."

"Are we staying at home? Or going out?"

Remus smiled into the pillow as Sirius' hands began to work their magic, it had been a stupid idea to sit in the hard chair, they should have used his and his back would not be rebelling quite so much.

"Staying home."

"What will I need to wear?"

Remus smiled again. "Wait and see."

Sirius huffed. "Spoilsport."

"Roll me back," Remus whispered. As soon as he was on his back he pulled Sirius down on top of him. His shoulders and arms were still strong and muscled.

"I love you."

Sirius grinned boyishly and gently began to kiss Remus slowly, deeply, their lips melting together. "I love you," he replied and he could feel Remus smile against his lips. He moved slowly down Remus' body, kissing every scar that marred his husband, his tongue swirling over the ribs where the silver lay, the high sensitive area that only he knew how to pleasure. Remus whimpered. "Sirius... Sirius..." He worked he way back up the lips that were parted. panting his name and he devoured the mouth of the only man he had ever loved. He had spoken the truth, Remus' body may have been impaired but to Sirius he was still, if not more, sexy now they worked for things that had once been so easy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to my two lovely reviewers! I have decided to continue you this as a chapter fic for now because of their encouragement, I will see what the response is through reviews to decide how long it continues for. If anything would have anything they would particularly like to see please PM me. _

_I do not own Harry Potter._

_Warnings: Sex between men._

_Manipulative Dumbledore_

Harry stumbled through the house, following his nose like an overgrown puppy. He had slept for over twelve hours, apparently a day running around Diagon Alley like mad-men with Sirius was more exhausting then he expected. Entering the kitchen he smiled appreciatively at the smells that met him.

"Good Morning," Remus' gentle voice guided him to slump at the table. "Still exhausted I see?"

"Mmm. Did we unpack any of what we bought yesterday?"

Remus chuckled. "No, you did not. I made a start but we can make Sirius finish the rest when he drags himself out of bed."

"He's still sleeping?" Harry took the glass of orange juice Remus pushed to him and downed it greedily.

"Indeed he is," a tiny smile curled the corner of Remus' lips. Sirius had barely stirred when Remus had woken. That had changed quickly.

"_You realise, you left my bloody chair out in the lounge room."_

_Sirius mumbled an inarticulate answer._

"_Which means I have to levitate myself all the way out there… Alone," Remus' voice was taken on a silken edge. _

"_Stay in bed?" Sirius had opened a bleary eye to regard his lover. _

"_Mmm, perhaps you could wiggle closer. I'm cold."_

_Sirius pressed closer instantly and Remus smiled wickedly. They were both still naked, very naked._

_Remus, using the fact Sirius was more asleep then awake, inched his way slowly down the bed until he was level with Sirius' crotch. His eyes flickered to Sirius' face. He had fallen completely back asleep. Using his arms and a considerable amount of energy which involved ignoring the stab of pain in his back he dragged himself across Sirius' legs and as the animagus began to wake properly now, he gripped Sirius' cock, which was hardening under him, and began to pull._

_Sirius woke instantly and his eyes widened at the sight of Remus sprawled across his legs. "Oh," he breathed out._

"_Now, you are up," Remus whispered throatily as his hands rhythmic movement slowed and then released the now swollen penis. Sirius whimpered at the loss of contact. Remus braced himself on his elbows and circled the swollen head with his tongue. He held Sirius' cock at its base and squeezed his fingers in a tight ring around it. Sirius bucked his hips._

"_Merlin! Remus!"_

"_Like this, do you?" Remus crooned. He took Sirius cock in his mouth with torturing slowness and slowly, slowly scraped his teeth down its entire length. Sirius thrust his hips again and Remus shifted. He placed his hands on Sirius' hips for balance and drew his mouth away._

"_Bend your knees," he ordered. "But slowly so I don't fall off the bed."_

_Sirius obeyed, reached down to hold Remus steady while he pulled his legs from under him. Bending his knees he stared down at the man lying between his legs._

_Remus shifted slightly and hooked an arm around Sirius powerful thigh so that he could use him as leverage. Sirius' hips bucked again as Remus' finger suddenly plunged into his arsehole._

"_Remus!"_

_Remus smiled silkily and pressed slowly against Sirius' prostate. His finger slid back out and then plunged in once more._

"_Rem… Rem…"_

"_Ready, my love?"_

"_Yes! Remus!" Sirius was panting._

"_Thrust then, thrust into my mouth, as if it was my arse."_

_Sirius moaned. _

"_I want you to fuck me, Pads, fuck me hard like when we were at school." Both Remus' hands were wrapped around Sirius' thighs now, giving himself the balance he needed. He swallowed Sirius' cock mouth clenching each time Sirius thrust. He pulled away suddenly and Sirius cried out. "No!"_

"_Hush," Remus whispered, he began to attack the underside of the cock only, licking, teeth teasing the sensitive skin with gentle nibbles._

"_I… Remus!" Sirius moaned his name and Remus raised himself up as much as he was able. He licked away the pre-come and then plunged his mouth over Sirius' cock, Sirius thrust upwards, nearly chocking Remus as come filled his mouth, he swallowed every drop and the held Sirius a moment longer caressing the spent length with a tender tongue. When he finally released Sirius he looked up to find the blissful content etched across the handsome face._

_Sirius reached down and gripped Remus' upper arms. _

"_Pulling you up," he mumbled. _

_Remus released his thighs and Sirius dragged him up his body, wrapping his legs around Remus' waist to ensure useless legs did not slide to the side._

"_You should wake me up like that more often."_

"_Should I now?"_

"_Yes," Sirius spoke very firmly. He stroked Remus' face. Then lifted his head and began to kiss him. "Let me do something for you," he whispered between kisses._

"_Later," Remus promised. "Right now, I need to get up, Harry will wake soon and I need to go to the bathroom."_

_Sirius moaned. "Bath?"_

"_How about a shower for now? Bath tonight."_

_Sirius swallowed and nodded._

"_And, after, I will even let you go back to sleep."_

"_Good, I need rest, wicked husband."_

_Remus smiled happily. _

"We can wake him later," Remus continued, pulling himself from his revere. "I started making pancakes. But if you want something else…?"

Harry shook his head fervently. "Pancakes are awesome," he confirmed. "Can I help?"

"Just sit and tell me more about school," Remus smiled. "How did you think you went in OWLS?"

"Probably failed everything. I wish you were still Defence teacher," Harry looked wistful. "You were the best teacher we had."

Remus swallowed. "You are biased," he murmured, but he sounded pleased at the compliment.

"Nope! Everyone says so!" Harry looked miserable. "It's not fair you had to leave."

Remus guided his chair to Harry's side and gently gripped the boys chin in his hand. His moss green eyes stared into Harry's emerald green ones. "I would not be able to teach now anyway, Harry, and I can still help you with any questions you have."

Harry nodded slowly.

Remus pulled the boy against his side and Harry relaxed against the older man. It had been Sirius who had noticed it, how Harry had seemed to crave the physical attention so long deprived to him and none of them thought it strange that the teenager was hugged so regularly. Last summer, the summer after Cedric had been killed, Harry had spent hours clinging to Remus and Remus, still so fragile and broken himself, had let him, had welcomed the contact from the people who loved him.

"Perhaps you should tell me what's really bothering you, Harry?" Remus spoke gently.

Harry pulled back and looked Remus in the eye. "After breakfast. I have a bit of explaining to do."

Remus nodded. "Shall I wake Sirius?"

"No, just you first."

Remus nodded slowly. He turned his attention back to the stove where a pile of perfectly cooked blueberry pancakes had formed. Without moving a muscle Remus sent the plate to the table, the jog of juice pouring Harry a fresh glass as the pancakes moved.

Harry grinned. "Can you teach me?"

"Wandless magic?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Of course. It requires a great deal of patience, Harry."

"I want to know."

"Good boy." Remus looked pleased with him. Harry watched as Remus poured himself a draught of a potion.

"Are you all right?"

"It's the usual one, Harry, don't fret over me. Just a pain potion for my back."

"Aren't they addictive?"

Remus looked satisfied with this piece of knowledge. "I thought you were going to fail everything? Yes, they are. This is a potion that the Healers taught me to make, it's especially made for magical curses and there is an ingredient, a plant called thebaine, which enables me to use it daily and not become addicted."

Harry looked intrigued. "How often do you take it?"

"Three times daily, it lasts for eight hours so the first dose wears off when I take the next."

"Except for the other night?"

"Yes, occasionally it catches me by surprise and wears off faster."

"Can you manage without it? Sorry! That's personal."

Remus looked amused. "Harry, you are my as good as god-son and nephew, why wouldn't you ask me personal questions? I can _survive_ without it but not manage."

Harry nodded slowly. "Uncle Sirius said you make your own potions?"

"That's right."

"Were you good at them at school?"

"I was decent; I was in the top three students only Severus and your mother ever beat me."

"Would you help me then? I just don't understand them!"

Remus laughed. "Neither could your father. Would you like to be my assistant on potion making days while you are here?"

Harry blinked. "But what if I screw up, I always screw them up."

"You won't. I trust you, and I could really use the help, Sirius always says it's too much for me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I need to spend an entire day standing with the chair and the concentration needed to cut my ingredients drains me."

Harry bit her lip. "But if I screwed it up and hurt you…"

Remus cupped the boy's face. "You won't and I will be here to watch every movement."

Harry studied the open face for a moment before grinned. "Then I would love to help."

"Good lad."

* * *

Remus levitated the cups of tea in front of him and Harry followed him straight to the library.

"Now, young Potter, where do you want to sit?" Remus eyes took in the uncertain face of the boy who was still wary that his dream would fall apart. "I think I might move to the lounge if you want to sit beside me?"

Harry nodded. "Do you need help?"

"No, but thank you for offering," he set the cups on a table and moved his chair too directly beside the lounge he planned to sit on. Slowly his body rose from his chair and he manoeuvred himself until he was slumped in the corner of the couch. He shifted for a few moments, trying to get comfortable before his face smoothed and he motioned for Harry to join him.

"You should stop being so afraid I will break," Remus reassured. "I've been this way for half the time you have known me."

Harry shrugged. "Still, I don't like seeing you hurt. You are one of the only people who have ever loved me properly."

"Oh, Harry! You have plenty of people who love you."

"Not the way you and Uncle Sirius do. It's almost like… Like you think of me as your son," Harry whispered.

Remus pulled the boy tightly against him. "We do. I begged to get custody of you while Sirius was in…." Remus faltered, he would never forgive himself for not believing in the man he loved. "But they refused me. The day Dumbledore offered me that position was the happiest of my life for a long, long time. And then you were such a good student! And you sought me out after class just to talk… You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you the truth."

"Why didn't you?" Harry's head rested on Remus' shoulder. The affection he had been starved of as a child was being showered upon him by his new guardians.

"I had been forced to take an unbreakable vow," Remus' voice was bitter.

Harry stiffened.

"The main thing is, we have you now, and Sirius and I love you more than anything on this earth and that will never change."

Harry blushed.

"Now, Sirius will accuse me of being soft; so school?"

"You are soft," Harry laughed. "I think Snivellus wants to kill me."

"Bit extreme."

"Well, make my life miserable."

A soft laugh rumbled through Remus. "More accurate. But he has always been like that? Is he harder on you this year?"

Harry bit his lip. "No. You know who our defence teacher is... was, don't you?"

Remus' arms tightened around Harry. "Yes," his voice was hard.

"Well, she was utterly useless and a bitch!"

"Language," Remus corrected automatically. He paused a moment and then smiled reluctantly. "But you are right, she is a bitch. Useless teacher?"

"She banned me from Quidditch."

"She what!" Remus sounded furious. "How dare she! I-" He began to cough and Harry pulled back. Remus took a few deep, calming breaths. "I'm fine," he reassured after a few moments. "When did this happen and why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It's because I insisted on pointing out that Voldemort was back, she didn't like it much," Harry hand unconsciously covered his forearm and Remus frowned.

"So she banned you from Quidditch?"

"Yep."

"Merlin, when Sirius hears there will be hell to pay," Remus sounded furious.

Harry shrugged. "I'll live, there are more important things happening in the world."

"Not the point. You love Quidditch, Harry, and I can't believe she would do that."

"She won't be back, we... erm, we might have led her into the forbidden forest."

"Was this when you had the vision of Sirius being attacked?"

Harry nodded, he curled back against Remus. "That scared me, I..."

"Scared us too, thankfully, no one was hurt and you were reassured it wasn't real."

Harry swallowed.

"I will have Sirius speak to Dumbledore who is back as Headmaster now, seeing Voldemort decided to turn up at the ministry."

"Was Uncle Sirius there?"

"Yes," Remus whispered. He shivered at the memory of how close he had come to losing Sirius.

"I have a question."

"Mmhmm?"

"Why did they take you? Voldemort wasn't even back, not properly, only as that… form… when you were taken."

"No, that's true, but he had a good control over Pettigrew and Pettigrew's first contact with the other death eaters was not in the graveyard that night like they wanted you to believe, it was before that," Remus closed his eyes as memories assaulted him.

Harry hugged his uncle, hard. "It's ok, you made it through."

"Someone needs to be a good example for you!"

Harry snickered.

"I will have Sirius go to speak to Dumbledore today. You will play Quidditch next year, Harry, I swear it to you."

Harry nodded.

"What else?"

"Who said there is anything else?"

"It's you, there is always something else."

"Webeganadefenseclub." Harry spoke so quickly his words ran together.

Remus paused a moment as he untangled the words. "A defence club?"

"We used the books that you picked out for my Christmas present and I taught them. Half the school can cast a Patronus."

"Harry! That is brilliant!" Remus sounded delighted. "How many were there?"

"Thirty-eight of us. That's why Dumbledore left."

"Ah, he mentioned something but he said you would explain it. Tell me about it."

"We taught them how to defend to cast the spells and charms we should have been learning and to protect each other and ourselves."

"Merlin, I am so proud of you right now, Harry!"

Harry flushed, delighted at Remus pleasure.

"Tell me what you did!" Harry pulled back so he could face the man who had once taught him.

"Everything, we did it like you taught us, interacting and learning as we went. And I know how you felt! When they got something I was so excited."

"What's exciting?" Sirius stumbled out and smiled at Harry. "Hiya, kid." He crossed to Remus and bent to kiss his husband.

"Harry began to teach students defence!"

Harry blushed; he was thrilled by Remus' obvious pride.

"Did you now? A mini Moony in the making. Were you good?"

"Pretty good," Harry replied modestly.

"Was this because you had that snotty nosed bitch as your teacher?"

"Sirius!"

Sirius ignored his husband and Harry shifted over to allow Sirius to sit on the lounge.

"Yes. She was the worst teacher ever!"

"Hmmm. I can well imagine," a dark look crossed Sirius' face and Remus gripped his hand tightly.

"Don't," the werewolf pleaded.

"Do you know her?" Harry shifted again so he could see both his guardians.

"One of the many downfalls of working in the ministry."

Harry frowned. "Is this about the werewolf legislation?"

"You know about that?" Remus looked unhappy.

"She used to boast about it in class."

Sirius scowled. "Then you know how hard she has made it for people like Remus."

"It's impossible to find work now."

Remus' hand tightened pleading over Sirius'. "He deserves to know the truth, love," Sirius whispered. He touched Remus' cheek reassuringly. "All the rules have been made stricter. Werewolves are no longer allowed to marry or have children. They must report to the ministry twice a year instead of once and werewolves are to be reported if they approach you I'm the street."

Harry looked horrified. "But you are married!"

"Not legally, we had a hand fasting ceremony which is magical and stronger than marriage. Remus and I are bound together for life."

"Will she fight that?"

"Over my dead body!"

Remus pulled his hand away from Sirius. He looked upset and Harry, sensing a long standing argument slid from the lounge to kneel by Remus.

"One day, I will become minister just to get rid of that law,"

Remus smoothed the unruly dark hair. "As long as you are alive you can do anything you like."

* * *

"Mad with me?" Harry was outside, exploring the garden, much of which was new, when Sirius approached Remus.

"Furious. Please don't ever cross her," Remus looked up at Sirius, a tormented look on his face. "I couldn't live without you."

Sirius nodded slowly. "I feel the same way, Rem, about you. But I swear, I will behave. Now to more pressing matters. Let me hold you?"

Remus smiled. "Just holding,"

"Course. Tonight will be more," Sirius winked. He lifted Remus, startling the werewolf. "Relax, I have you," Sirius crooned as Remus clung desperately to him.

"Where..?"

"Here," Sirius settled onto the lounge and placed Remus on his lap. He spread the werewolf's legs straight and slid a pillow under the knees. "Comfy?"

Remus smiled and relaxed against the strong man who held him.

Sirius stroked the soft grey hair gently, there were only a few brown strands left now. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"Especially when I wake you up?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, but especially now. I thought I had lost you, Moony."

Remus threaded his hand through Sirius'. "I am still here, and now you will never get rid of me, you take too good care of me."

Sirius huffed his laugh. "Says the man who woke me with a blow job."

"Have to keep my appeal up," Was the teasing response.

"Tonight, I am going to make you scream my name," Sirius whispered against Remus' ear.

Remus shivered.

"About Saturday..."

And when Harry returned a moment later Remus' soft laughter was shaking him while Sirius scowled.

Confusion crossed the young face. "Am I interrupting?"

"No! Remus is being a prat."

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius' jaw. "Move me so Harry can sit down."

"You look comfortable," Harry objected.

"And I'll be more comfortable if you sit with us. Actually with Sirius. I ought to start lunch."

"I can do it," Harry offered instantly.

"The help would be lovely," Remus smiled. "Stop procrastinating, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed and obediently rose. "Meet you in the kitchen,"

Harry rolled his eyes and retreated as Sirius presses a kiss against Remus' mouth. The gentle kisses continued as he lowered Remus into his chair.

"What would you do if I started refusing to let you lift me?"

"Beg," Sirius said promptly. "I will use any excuse to carry you. Want to know why?"

Remus inclined his head.

"Because when I am lifting you and carrying you it turns me on, I am the only person who has any right to touch you like this. Holding you as I walk across a room means you are with me, against my heart, and I love the feel of your arms around my neck."

Remus pulled Sirius' head down to him and kissed him. "It's OK," he whispered. "When you carry me it makes me feel like the most important person, your body against mine is the most treasured thing I have, and I feel as if there are only the two of us in the world."

Sirius breathed out. "Merlin, I love you."

* * *

"So, our favourite kid is asleep."

"Is that so?" Remus looked up from the book he was reading.

"And I promised I would help you in the bath."

"So good to me," Remus retorted sarcastically.

Sirius grinned. "I think so. Need anything before we adjourn?"

"Get me the potion and I will meet you in the bedroom."

"I can-"

"Easier in the morning," Remus reassured. His eyes flittered downwards to Sirius' dormant cock before raking back up to his husbands face. "I'd advise you to hurry up."

Sirius was out of the room in a flash and Remus had the potion in his hand in record time.

Sirius waited until Remus swallowed the potion before he vanished the armrests and straddled his lover. He slowly began to unbutton Remus' shirt, his smoky eyes next leaving the werewolf's. Slowly he slid the shirt off, exposing Remus' chest. The animagus stroked the warm flesh gently, his calloused fingers rough on the sensitive skin.

Remus shifted slightly, pressing against Sirius' hand.

Sirius smiled slowly and twirled Remus' nipples between his fingers. Remus caught his breathe and hissed it put between his teeth. "Like this, do we?"

"Sirius... Yes.. Merlin yes..."

Sirius angled back and removed his hands from the hard nipples. He bent his lips to one and began to suck. Remus, prepared for this moaned softly as heat thrilled through him.

Sirius, smiled for a moment before he scraped his nails against Remus sensitive ribs. The man's back arched and a sharp cry escaped him as Sirius continued to scrape the sensitive area all the while quickening his assault on Remus swollen nipples. He could feel Remus' breathing quicken and he knew he was bringing him closer to the edge. He shifted again, just slightly and he began to pull harder at Remus' nipple, his hands had settled over Remus sensitized ribs and his thumbs gently worried the flesh.

"Sirius!" Remus' voice was a harsh cry and his chest heaved forward to meet Sirius' lips. "Sirius!" A violent shudder ripped through Remus and he crumpled back against his chair panting and gasping. "Pads," he whispered. "Oh merlin, Sirius."

Sirius laughed and tenderly cupped Remus' face. "Was it..?" It was a question he always asked, needing to knew he gave Remus as much pleasure as the man gave him.

Remus lifted his hand and threaded through Sirius' hair. "Magical," he whispered. "Like nothing is wrong with me."

Sirius shook him a little then. "There _is_ nothing wrong with you."

Remus merely smiled contentedly. Lazy warmth still ran through him, Sirius could bring him to an orgasm with such ease, such joy and it didn't matter that things were worked for because they both knew it was bloody hot.

"How do you feel about that bath?"

Remus frowned mock thoughtfully. "Well, I have conditions."

"Such as?"

"I want you on front of me, let me hold you."

"But I like holding you."

"I can't reach a certain part of your anatomy, a part I think would like very much to be reached."

Sirius swallowed, he was rock hard from watching Remus moan and heave under his tongue and now the soft promise of more filled him with lust.

"Actually," Remus paused for a moment. "I have a better idea."

"Saturday could happen now?"

Remus' warm laughter filled the room. "No, let's get to the bathroom and start running the bath, I need to empty out."

Sirius nodded and kissed Remus as he rose and lifted his lover's body. He carried him quickly to the warm bathroom and shut the door with his foot as Remus whispered first a silencing then a locking charm.

"Let me?" Sirius whispered. There was something indescribably sexy about helping Remus. The werewolf laughed.

"Pervert. Let me today, give me a few minutes," he released the locking charm. "Go get some warm robes for when we are done."

Sirius sighed. "Spoilsport."

"Five minutes," Remus winked. "It will be worth it."

Sirius looked at him curiously.

"And don't you dare touch your cock!"

Sirius grinned and sailed from the room.

Five minutes passed slowly and when Sirius returned, soft dressing gowns dropped over his arm, he was already naked.

Remus scowled at him.

"Payback, you make me leave, I undress myself."

He glanced at the full bathtub and tossed his robe aside. "So, what's this brilliant idea?"

"Kiss me and I might tell you."

Sirius growled softly and approached he made a move to lift Remus but the werewolf halted him. "Not yet," his green eyes took in Sirius cock hungrily.

Sirius moaned softly and kissed Remus' hard and rough.

"Now, I want you to lift me, you will be behind me, like normal, but I need you position me differently."

"How?"

Remus smiled. "I can't give too much of Saturday away. Set me on your legs not beside them. As high as you can, and make sure your cock is under me."

Sirius bent once more but Remus' hand shot out and gave his cock a hard tug. Sirius stumbled forward. "Tease," he whispered.

"Hurry up then!"

Sirius moved carefully, placing Remus' arse over his groin, slouching a little more than normal. Remus shifted and leaned back against Sirius' solid chest. "You feel so good," he breathed.

Sirius tightened his hold on his husband and reached around to find the man's nipples. Remus' murmur of delight was his reward.

Suddenly, Remus hand shot down and pulled Sirius' cock as high as it could come until he could grasp it firmly. Sirius moaned against Remus' well defined shoulder. His moans intensified as Remus began to run his hand along its length, tightening his grip with each swipe.

"Remus! Fuck!"

Remus soft moans as Sirius tortured his nipples filled the room with Sirius loud breaths.

They were panting on unison, their rhythms matching one another and Sirius moaned loudly. "I'm going to come! Remus! Remus!" He yelped and sperm shot everywhere as Sirius came into Remus hand violently, his hips bucked jolting Remus and sending the last of the werewolf's control over.

"Pads!" The cry broke from Remus and violent shudders ran through his body. Sirius gently shifted, easing Remus between his legs and kissing the head that slumped against his shoulder.

Remus wore the look of a man well sated and Sirius was preening as warmth flooded his body.

They were quiet for a long time, bodies spent and exhausted.

"Remus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I can't wait for Saturday."

Remus reached up and stroked Sirius' cheek. "Me neither."

Sirius trailed soft kisses along Remus' jaw, gentle, tender kisses that made Remus tip his face to him.

"Siri? Let's go to bed, I want to hold you and kiss you and I can't do either here."

Sirius nodded against him. "And the water is getting cold which is a real killer for my hard on."

Remus looked amused. "You are as horny as a teenager."

"_You _make me a horny teenager," Sirius whispered.

"Glad to hear it."

Sirius paused. "Stay on here a moment longer?"

Remus nodded trustingly.

"I'm going to spell you in place and get out, ready?"

Remus made a noise when he lost contact with Sirius' body but the frown turned to a slow smile as Sirius stood beside the bath, his cock swollen.

"I got this rubbing between your arse cheeks," Sirius whispered. "All your fault."

"Not sorry," Remus breathed as Sirius began to wank. He watched, mesmerized by the movements he had seen so many times.

"I want it," Remus pleaded and Sirius grinned. "How much?"

"A lot."

Sirius paused and bent forward. "How do you want me?"

"My mouth. I want you in my mouth. I want to fuck you with my mouth."

Sirius moaned at the words. "Not on your chest?"

Remus' slow smile unfurled. "Lift me," he whispered.

"Beg me," Sirius resumed wanking and thrust his hips towards Remus.

"Please! Please! Merlin! Please, I need you."

Sirius lifted Remus swiftly and placed him in the chair, straddling his husband Sirius spoke. "Hands off, tell me. Beg me."

"Please Sirius, I need you."

Sirius gripped his cock and ran it along the strip of sensitive nerves. Remus cried out. "More! More! I need you!"

He swept his cock back and forth across the steam a drop of pre-come falling onto Remus' chest.

"I want you in my mouth!" Remus breathed.

Sirius obliged and he gasped as Remus began an onslaught that only lasted a moment before Sirius came.

"Dear Merlin, holidays with you are going to kill me," Sirius fell to his knees and hurried his face against Remus' naked, thin legs.

Gentle laughter warmed his heart and fingers soothingly stroked the thick, black hair. "Says you?"

"Mmm, so, what's this about Saturday?"

Remus smiled. "You will like it, I promise."

"I like anything with you," Sirius mumbled. He pressed kisses against Remus' knees before he stood up and summoned the towels. "Do you want another shower of bath before we go to bed?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't have the energy, I think it's actually you trying to kill me."

Sirius leered at him. "You got it, Wolf. Death by sex."

"Smug git," Remus shivered. "Let's go to bed. It's cold."

Sirius flung his own robe on quickly before helping Remus with his. He lifted the werewolf into his arms and smiled when Remus let out a contented murmur and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. Moments later they were under the warm blankets, tangled in one another's arms, both exhausted beyond measure but so happy. So incredibly happy.

* * *

Sirius woke Remus on Friday, lips slowly caressing Remus' deepening the kiss when Remus responded.

"Harry," Remus moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Pervert."

Remus slapped Sirius' shoulder and pulled back giving him a _look_.

"It's ok, just kissing, I am saving my energy for tomorrow. Which, do I get to know about?"

Remus considered this, staring into the warm brown eyes only inches above him. "I'll give you a hint. On one condition."

"Anything!"

"I want you to hold me."

Sirius smiled very gently. "Not even a hard condition. How?"

"However you like."

Sirius grinned and sat up. Settling against the headboard he helped his husband sit up before pulling him onto his lap sideways. Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius' neck and the animagus' strong arm supported the damaged back. Using his free hand, Sirius bent the werewolf's useless legs so they wouldn't cramp.

"This is my favourite," Sirius whispered. His head tipped to rest his cheek against Remus' head nestled against his shoulder.

"Why?" Remus whispered. Sirius guided his chin up and placed a deep kiss on Remus' wonderful lips.

"Because I can see your face and kiss you whenever I want."

Remus smiled and rested his hand over Sirius' heart. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now..?"

"So when you take Harry tomorrow I want you to give me an hour alone."

"A whole hour?"

"Yes, I need to prepare a few things."

"Such as?"  
"Can't tell you everything," Remus whispered. He glanced down to see Sirius' fingers brush against his own limp cock and he swallowed. "Not now."

"Tomorrow?" Was the hopeful response and Remus smiled seductively.

"Oh yes, definitely tomorrow."

"Just a little now?"

"No, you filthy mutt," Remus guided Sirius' hand away. "Honestly, do you have anything other than sex on the brain?"

"When I am with you it's pretty high up there. It's cause you are so damned sexy."

Remus smirked. "Biased."

"Tell me more?"

"No, no, love you need to wait till tomorrow, it will be worth it."

"Then let me help with everything."

Remus tipped his head back. "Do you like helping your crippled lover?" His voice was rough and Sirius moaned.

"Fuck, yes."

And then Remus played a card that he rarely used, something that could turn Sirius on in a heartbeat. He played the vulnerable card. "Do you want to look after my crippled body? To empty out my bladder so I don't piss myself like a baby."

Sirius moaned softly.

"And after I piss will you make me hard?"

Sirius' hips bucked violently and Remus yelped as he was almost thrown off.

"You have to be careful, idiot, if I am bruised cause you landed me on the floor tomorrow won't happen."

"Merlin, yes, I'll make you as hard as you ever were."

Remus caressed Sirius' face. "I know."

Sirius' hand wrapped around Remus' thigh and he tugged him tighter. "I'm hard beneath you, Moony. I want you to fuck me with your mouth and make me come."

Remus considered this for a moment. "Fine, but then you need to help me dress before Harry starts wondering what we are doing."

"Help you?" Sirius whispered, Remus was normally so damned independent about dressing himself.

"A taste of tomorrow."

"Fuck," Sirius swallowed thickly. "My turn to call the shots right now."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't feel so emasculated."

"You couldn't emasculate me if you tried, I am a Black."

Remus laughed tenderly. "Well, Mr Black, you need to hurry up or else we will be interrupted."

"Don't rush the master," Sirius mumbled. He lifted Remus gently from his lap and eased him against the headboard. Kneeling over him he leered down at the hungry look that had entered the werewolf's eyes.

Remus reached for him and wrapped his hands around Sirius' thighs. "Merlin."

"You did this," Sirius whispered. "You did all of this, nothing gets me hotter than you."

"How it should be," Remus whispered.

Sirius braced himself on the headboard and let Remus tug him closer. The assault was swift and hard, Remus' soft tongue making quick work of him until he shouted and crumpled onto Remus' lap.

Soothing hands smoothed Sirius' skin. "We should wake up this way for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds like a plan to me. A brilliant, wonderful plan."

Remus smiled. "Come on, you can go back to sleep if you want but I need to get up."

"Can't we stay in bed all day?"

"No, I want to spend time with Harry."

"Cruel man."

Remus laughed. "Get off me so I can get my clothes on."

"Hey, I am meant to help!"

Remus smiled. "Then get your lazy arse up and help me."

* * *

Sirius didn't emerge from the room for another three hours and he stumbled into the lounge room, smiling at the sight of Remus and Harry bent over a game of exploding snap. Harry was laughing at something that Remus had said.

Sirius collapsed at Remus' feet and moaned. "Too bloody bright in here."

Harry snickered. "It's after lunch! Serves you right!"

Sirius pulled a face at his god-son. "I'll have you know I woke at the crack of dawn this morning."

"And you didn't get up because…?"

Remus' hand suddenly covered Sirius' mouth. "You really, don't want to know. Be still, Sirius."

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned as Remus' hand pulled away from Sirius' mouth.

"Padfoot, you are revolting!" He wiped the saliva licked hand on Sirius' shirt.

"You didn't say that—" His mouth was suddenly covered again and Harry pulled a face.

"You really are revolting," he informed his godfather.

Sirius nodded happily and pushed Remus' hand away. "But you both love me."

Remus snorted making Harry snicker.

Sirius ignored them and shifted closer to Remus, draping an arm over his legs, leaning against him. Harry watched as Remus tossed another card onto the pile before running his fingers through Sirius' hair.

"Were Mum and Dad like you?"  
Sirius frowned. "Like us…?"

Harry chewed his lip, uncertain how to approach his question. "You are always holding hands, or touching… Were Mum and Dad like that?"

It was Remus who answered. "With us they were, in public not so much. Your dad would hold your mum's hand. Does it make you uncomfortable, Harry?"

He shook his head. "It's kinda sweet," he admitted shyly. "Like you aren't scared to show the whole world how much…"

"We love each other?" Sirius grinned. "Damned right we aren't," he squeezed Remus' knee gently.

Harry smiled slightly and tossed a card on the pile that was beginning to steam.

"We should have a picnic next week, Rem, and take Harry out to the island."

"You have an island?" Harry's eyes widened.

"_We_ have an island," Sirius corrected. "Bought the neighbouring estate last year, it comes under the same protective spells as this place."

"Why did you buy it?"

"Because Sirius had more money than sense," Remus grumbled.

"You like being able to row on the lake."

"Course I do."

"And I like the muscles that come with you rowing on the lake," Sirius grinned. Remus blushed and pulled Sirius hair.

"I think a picnic on the lake would be lovely," Harry was trying not to laugh.

"How about Tuesday?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "He needs that long to prepare for getting out of bed at a decent hour."

"You are grumpy, maybe you need to go back to bed."

Harry moaned and covered his face with his hands.

Sirius snickered. "I had no idea how much fun tormenting teenagers was! It's going to be my new hobby. Make me lunch, Rem?"

"Make it yourself," Remus scolded as he threw another card on the deck.

Sirius was about to reply when there was a loud roar of the floo activating from the kitchen. Remus' whole body stiffened and panic flew into his face.

Sirius sprang to his feet, swearing and he looked torn between staying with Remus or dealing with the invader.

Harry made his decision easy. The boy was on his knees beside Remus, tugging at the werewolf's hands. "Uncle Remus?"

Sirius bolted from the room and stored into the kitchen. "Dumbledore!" He spat the name as he saw who was in his hearth.

"I am sorry to use the floo, Sirius, but we need to have an emergency Order meeting tonight. There have been some rather disturbing attacks."

Sirius' jaw tightened. "What time?"

"Six, it will give people time to return from work. It should take no more than an hour," and with that the headmaster vanished. Sirius swore softly and hurried back to the library.

Remus' face was still pale but he had lost the haunted look. Harry was still on his knees beside his uncle, talking quickly about some of the twins' pranks at school, distracting Remus from the noise.

"Rem, love?"

Harry shifted away and watched closely as Sirius cradled the werewolf's face in his hands.

"I'm all right," Remus whispered, his hands closing over Sirius' wrists. "Harry was wonderful."

"Good lad," Sirius reached out to ruffle the dark hair.

"What was it?"

"Emergency Order meeting," Sirius looked irritated.

Remus sighed wearily. "I see, everyone?"

"Afraid so."

"Can I join in?"

Two sets of eyes turned to Harry.

"Merlin, I wish," Sirius was frowning. "But unfortunately it's been forbidden."

Harry looked mutinous. "It's not fair!"

Remus reached out to him. "Just because it's been forbidden for you to join us does not mean that we won't tell you everything that happens," his words were gentle yet reproving.

Harry looked between his guardians. "Promise?" He looked young and frightened suddenly. "I feel like no one tells me the important stuff."

"We will," Remus promised. "We will always tell you the truth."

* * *

The twins, looking crestfallen, joined Harry, Ron and Ginny in the hallway.  
"They said they have to discuss it." Fred moaned.

"Us joining the order," George clarified.

"It's unfair," Ron grumbled. "We are all old enough!"

"Don't worry, we still have some extendable ears."

"Mum thinks we got rid of them all."

There was smothered laughter as the fleshy line was carefully extended and the voices of those in the Order were as clear as if the group of children were in the room.

There was talk, for a long time, about the Death Eater attacks, and Snape gave information into new attacks that were planned. There was more discussion around the shifts for guarding the Prophecy and the research that Remus was doing into where Voldemort may have been hiding and the sudden disappearances of several of their members.

The change in atmosphere came when Harry's name was mentioned and the young people, who were occupying themselves while the Order talked about things that they knew nothing about, perked up.

"He is too young to join us," Molly sounded fretful. "He's only a child."

"A child that is destined to defeat Voldemort!" Sirius sounded impatient.

"Nevertheless, I do not want Harry to join us," Dumbledore's voice was stern. "Not do I want him to know of the meetings. I have been thinking that perhaps it would be safer for him to return to his aunt and uncle."

"What!" Sirius exploded suddenly.

"The blood protection—"

"Albus, that boy was abused there!" Molly sounded as incensed as Sirius.

"I think that Sirius and Remus are too close, they are needed for greater plans then fretting over Harry, and I have doubts whether the two of you will honour your promise and not discuss the order meetings with him," there was hard disapproval in the old man's tones.

Remus spoke, and no one had ever heard him sound so angry, his voice raised. "So you threaten to take him away from us? Because you think we have greater plans! Let me tell you, Headmaster, that you taking Harry away from us would not cause us to fret over him any less! And I am here, every day, what better things do I have to do then fret over him!"

"Remus, please, that is another concern, what if you were attacked. Harry would be defenceless and you would be a liability."

Molly caught her breath at the cruel words.

"How dare you!" Sirius snarled.

"The house is under Fidelius and I trust my secret keeper!" Remus' voice was harsh. "And I would fight to the death for Harry! Isn't it enough that you force us to keep our silence about the meetings, but now you threaten to take him away from us!" His voice was an angry shout now. "You have no right! You have never had Harry's interests at heart! Only your—" He began to cough, deep hacking coughs that shook his entire body.

Harry, whose face had been darkening as they listened, made a helpless movement. Ron grabbed him.

"Don't! If they find out we were listening it will be worse."

Harry swallowed and resumed listening. Remus' coughing continued and he could hear Sirius' soothing voice whispering to him.

Minerva drew the attention away from the coughing werewolf. "They are right, Albus. That was cruel, Sirius and Remus love Harry deeply."

Remus, gasping for breath, threw her a grateful look. His wheezing was loud in the suddenly quiet room.

"I think this meeting should adjourn now," Severus rose. "I for one and eager to get to dinner."

Albus nodded curtly and within a few minutes the room was empty. Molly pressed a gentle hand to Remus' shoulder.

"We won't let him go back there, dear," she soothed. "Anyone can see how you and Sirius love Harry."

Remus attempted to thank her but his words ended in another fit of hard coughing.

Arthur guided his wife from the room. "We will see you tomorrow."

"Remus, Remus, my love," Sirius stroked the grey-tinged face gently. "Relax, love, just relax, nice deep breaths." As he spoke Sirius lifted Remus into his arms and carried him to the library where he gently lay him on a long couch and lit the fire in the hearth.

"Pads…" Remus whispered as his struggled to calm his breathing.

"Just breathe," Sirius soothed. "Are you warm enough?" He touched Remus' trembling hands and frowned. They were clammy.

"Here," Harry's voice was small as he handed over a blanket.

Sirius looked up and eyes the boy's miserable face closely.

"You heard?" It was Remus who whispered the words, finally able to speak and the boy nodded wretchedly.

Remus opened his arms to the child and Harry sound himself being held by the werewolf. He could hear the painful wheezing in Remus' lungs and he felt his heart break. This was all his fault.

Remus stroked the dark air gently. "We won't let him take you from us."

Sirius settled on the edge of the couch, behind Harry. He rubbed his god-son's back soothingly.

"I…" Harry couldn't speak.

"Remus is right, we won't let you be taken away from us. Dumbledore likes to be in control, he knows now you have us he isn't your number one person anymore."

"But he hurt you!" Harry clung to Remus a little tighter.

"No, I let him provoke me and that hurt me. It's not often lose my temper, Harry, and I think he was trying to make a point."

"What point?" Harry pulled back and Remus' eyes dropped away from his.

"I agree, what point?" Sirius was frowning.

"If Death Eaters got in here, Albus is right, I would be a poor defence for Harry."

They stared at him for a startled moment before Harry glared at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Remus' head snapped up. His breathing became erratic again and Harry repented instantly.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning too."

The little family was quiet for a long time.

"I can start duelling with you," Sirius sounded reluctant. "If that would make you feel better?"

"Yes," Remus whispered. He frowned suddenly and eyes Harry for a long moment. "I take it not all of the extendable ears were destroyed then?"

Harry squirmed guiltily.

"Did you not trust us to tell you?"

"Course I did," Harry grumbled. "But…"

"Maybe next time just trust us, hey?" Sirius teased. "I'm going to fetch some fish and chips for dinner. Want to come, Harry?"

Harry hesitated, his eyes on Remus' pale face.

"No, let me keep him," Remus smiled up at Sirius. "Hurry back," he whispered.

Sirius bent to kiss him. "Stay here and rest," he ordered very gently. "Your hands are still as cold as ice."

"I'll warm up."

Sirius nodded and smiled grimly. "I will be back shortly." He spun on the spot and was gone.

Harry blinked. "Sirius is the only person who can apparate in and out of the house," Remus explained. He sank deeper into the pillows behind him.

"Are you all right? Can I get anything for you?"

Remus looked at the boy's tense face. "Perhaps you could fetch me my pain potion and a glass of water, Harry?"

The boy was gone in an instant and Remus smiled grimly to himself. He could have easily summed the items, but he had seen the grief on Harry's face and it broke his heart.

Harry was back in a few, short minutes and he watched Remus down the potion.

"Thank you," Remus patted the lounge beside him. "Stop hovering, you will make me nervous."

Harry relaxed visibly and settled onto the edge of the couch. "Is your chest ok?"

"It's fine, you know it never lasts for too long. And it is my own fault, Harry, I should have kept my temper in check no matter how upset I was. That is one thing you must learn, Harry, always to keep your calm no matter how angry someone makes you. If you do that you will be a great dueller and have an advantage."

Harry bit his lip. "I have never seen you angry before," he admitted.

"Because I don't let myself be angry, it shows your… opponent,"

Harry smiled at the diplomacy of the statement.

"Your weakness."

"What's your weakness?" Harry looked bewildered and Remus smiled.

"You. You and Sirius are my weaknesses. I would do anything for the two of you."

Harry swallowed.

"Now, in that room, perhaps it was no dangerous, and I have no doubt that they all know how very fond I am of you, but think, if there was a single person who used that for evil, how easy would it be?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"I should have calmly told Dumbledore where to go instead of getting angry, but I was upset. Neither Sirius nor myself could lose you."

Harry smiled ruefully. "I would have just run away if he made me go back to them," he admitted.

Remus chuckled softly. "I have no doubt, and the Order will not side with him on this one, Harry, everyone can see how much happier you are and I am sure Molly would fight tooth and nail to keep you with us."

* * *

Sirius clung to Remus tightly that night. He was listening closely to Remus' breathing and they both knew it.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"We need to start training him, properly."

"How to defend himself?"

"Yes, he needs to know."

Sirius sighed. "Yes, he does. Moony? Why did you ask me to help you practice duelling with me?"

"I don't want him being complacent. I am not as fast as I used to be and I can't move. Death Eaters would have an enormous advantage over me, he needs to know that and… If something happens, he needs to know he _has _to take the portkey to Hogwarts."

Sirius' arms tightened around Remus. "He won't. Not without you."

"He has to," Remus angled his face so he could kiss Sirius. "And so do you. Harry comes first, Sirius, promise me."

"Remus…"

"Promise me!"

Sirius closed his eyes. "I promise," his voice broke and he prayed desperately the day he had to choose between his husband and his 'son' would never come.

"Thank you," Remus relaxed and his fingers stroked Sirius' clenched jaw. "We will talk to him about lessons next week."

Sirius nodded.

"And, Padfoot?"

"Moony?"

"Shouldn't you be more excited about tomorrow?"

Sirius inhaled sharply. "I… Forgot."

"You forgot?" Remus sounded horrified but there was laughter in his voice.

"Shut up. You nearly coughing your lungs out had me worried."

"Well, as long as you get plenty of sleep, I have great plans for you tomorrow," Remus breathed against his ear.

Sirius squirmed. "You won't be sleeping if you don't stop, evil tormentor."

Remus breathy laugh was cut off by Sirius' lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to my reviewers ever so much! And I beg everyone else to pweassseeee review! _

_Now, I hadn't really THOUGHT about a point past this chapter. Doe people want it left as is or continued? And if it is continued any ideas people?_

Harry's eyes widened in mock shock as he entered the kitchen to find not only Remus but Sirius waiting for him.  
"Is it later than I thought?"  
Remus laughed while Sirius scowled. "No, ungrateful imp, it's not."  
"Are you having breakfast here? Or at the Burrow?" Remus inquired.  
Harry pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the table. "Will you be terribly offended if I say there? Mrs Weasley will make me eat anyhow."  
Remus grinned. "I have no doubt of that. Do you have everything you need?"  
Harry nodded and jumped off the table. "I can't wait to show off my broom!"  
"Why didn't you do that yesterday?" Sirius asked, then paused. "Oh wait, I forgot, you were eavesdropping."  
Remus laughed. "Leave the boy alone, Sirius! What time do you want us to come and get you, Harry?"  
"I can have Mr Weasley bring me home?" Harry offered hastily.  
"Rubbish," Sirius said firmly. "I don't mind apperating over. How about you get one of them to send a patronus when you are ready?"  
Harry nodded. "Can you teach me that too?"  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "I thought we had mastered that already? In third year? Or are you a poly-juiced Harry?"  
Harry grinned. "Not ones that talk. You just taught me the normal ones!"  
"Ah, how very remiss of me," Remus' eyes twinkled. "Very well, lessons start next week! Have fun! And please don't break any bones!"  
"I won't!" Harry waved at Remus and raced out the door. Sirius was slower.  
"An hour," Remus reminded.  
Sirius swallowed and kissed Remus slowly. "Half an hour?"  
"No, I need an hour, it will be worth it."  
Sirius pouted and nodded. "Fine. And let me do everything for you."  
Remus shook his head. "I ought to be grateful that you find my weakness so attractive."  
"You are attractive, Remus Lupin Black, and I can't help it if my kinky side finds it hot to touch you."  
Remus gripped Sirius' arse tightly. "An hour," he whispered roughly. "I'll send a Patronus."  
Sirius swallowed. "I love you."  
"I love you too," he watched Sirius leave and breathed in deeply. An hour would give him only just enough time to prepare for the day ahead. He smiled to himself, the anticipation building in his body as he moved his chair to the bathroom. It was going to be a wonderful, wonderful day.

Sirius smiled as Molly made him sit down for breakfast with her brood, she shook her head as the children took their food outside and turned to eyes Sirius closely.  
"How's Remus?" She didn't beat around the bush.  
"He's ok, it took him a few hours last night before his breathing was normal but by the time we went to bed he was fine."  
"Good," her lips twitched as she glanced at the clock. "You still have fifty minutes left."  
"You know!" Sirius stared at her.  
Molly laughed. "Of course, Remus asked me to help keep you here; he wants to be perfect for you."  
Sirius shook his head. "He already is perfect for me."  
Molly sank into a chair opposite Sirius. "He loves you very much."  
"Mutual feeling."  
"I can tell, whenever you look at one another there are sparks. How bad was he hurt, Sirius?"  
The animagus sighed softly. Molly adored Remus and himself, she mothered them terribly, especially since Remus had returned home, and she was probably the closest thing either man had ever come to have a mother/sister in their lives.  
"How do you mean?"  
"His legs... Can..."  
"He can feel them just not move them, the nerves in his spine were damaged from the silver so he can't move, and he can't build muscle there anymore. But he still has some feeling, not normal feeling, it's… from nerves that were damaged."  
"It hurts him then?"  
Sirius nodded bleakly. "Occasionally it doesn't… Very occasionally."  
"Can he feel your hand on his leg?"  
Sirius shrugged. "Some days, then others no, it depends on how bad the pain is and if he has taken a numbing potion for the injury." he didn't tell her that Remus _hadn't_ taken that potion only five times in the past years since his rescue.  
Molly wiped at a tear. "I can't believe Albus threatened to take Harry away from you. I've never seen Remus so... distressed."  
Sirius ground his teeth together. "I think he did it purposefully, he wants to show Remus isn't as stable as he used to be."  
"Is he stable?"  
"Merlin, yes! He's still the brains! I couldn't live without him, Molly!"  
She smiled softly. "Then it's a good thing you won't have too. Remus isn't going anywhere. And as for Harry, none of us would agree to him being taken from you."  
"We know. Poor Harry fretted over him all night."  
"I suppose they heard it all?" She sounded resigned.  
Sirius grinned. "You suppose right."  
"Poor Harry, there are some things a child should not have to listen to."  
"Remus coughing his lungs out is one of them. Took Remus a good hour to convince him that it wasn't his fault."  
Molly shook her head.  
"Tonight, when Harry is ready to come home, would you send us a patronus and I'll come for him?"  
"I can have Arthur apparate him home?"  
Sirius shook his head. "Thanks but I want to bring him home, he needs extra reassurance after last night."  
Molly beamed at him. "You are brilliant for that boy."  
Sirius laughed. "He's good for us, our chance at raising James' son right and..."  
"A chance for family."

Sirius watched the clock closely, impatient as the time seemed to drag for him. Molly was highly amused, as were Harry and Ron who came inside after fifty minutes had passed.  
"Surprised you haven't already gone and let uncle Remus yell," Harry mocked.  
"You know about the restriction!"  
"Course, Uncle Remus told me I might need to sit on you."  
"That man is awful to me," Sirius grumbled. "Did he tell you why the secrecy?"  
Harry grinned. "Unlike you he isn't out to mortify me every moment, he just said he had a surprise for you."  
Sirius swallowed and twisted the gold band on his ring finger. He was lucky to still have Remus.  
A silvery dog leapt into the kitchen and Remus' voice, gently amused, filled the kitchen, a silken edge only Sirius heard filling his tone.  
"You can come home now, my love, I need a hand with a few more things. Thank you for watching him, Molly. Harry, have a good day and when you are ready to come home let us know." The patronus vanished and Sirius shoved his chair back. "What Remus said," his eyes were sparkling. "We'll see you later, Kid. Have fun!"

* * *

Sirius apparated into the house. "Remus!"  
"In here," Remus voice drifted from the kitchen and Sirius hurried towards the room. He paused in the doorway and swallowed. Remus was sitting in a normal kitchen chair, he had always complained they were uncomfortable, and he was balancing himself with an elbow on the table, his chin propped against his hand.  
"Took you longer than I expected," Remus teased. His eyes were filled with love and need.  
Sirius approached him slowly. He stopped in front of Remus' chair, suddenly uncertain.  
Remus looked up at him from under silken lashes. "Will you help me, love? Help me out of my chair? I can't move without your help. And carry me to the bathroom? Will you help me, Sirius?"  
Sirius' mouth was dry. Remus never begged, not like this. "Yes," he breathed. He lifted Remus and felt the man catch his breathe. "Did I hurt you?" His voice was anguished.  
"No, no love, I am just a little more sensitive today," Remus placed small kisses along Sirius' jawline.  
"Sensitive?" Sirius whispered.  
"My skin feels like it's on fire when you touch me and that band around me is tingling with desire for you," Remus kissed Sirius' jaw. "I can feel how gentle your hands are on my legs."

Sirius froze and his chest heaved with sudden lust.  
"Merlin, Remus. How..?"  
"I didn't take the numbing potion. Because I want you, because my body is, for once, agreeing with my need and it is something I won't complain about. Keep moving, Love, I need you to help me, remember," Remus kissed Sirius' cheek.  
Sirius forced himself to move forward and when he got to the bathroom his breath caught. He stared in delight at the candles that covered almost every surface. The room smelled like Remus, warm, like books, cloves and pine needles.  
"Put me on the loo," Remus whispered against Sirius' ear. "And take off my pants."  
Sirius obeyed and as he slowly pulled Remus' trousers off, his hands caressed the thin, wasted legs, running down them, stroking them.  
Remus caught his breath, Sirius was so gentle.  
"Padfoot," he whispered as his legs tingled at the touch, the sensation that was so rare thrilling up him. The nerves exploded with pleasure at the light touch.  
"Let me help you."  
A faint shadow crossed Remus' face.  
"Remus, I want to do this for you, I want to help you, and I think it's incredibly sexy you let me. I… I like it when you beg me," Sirius admitted with a crooked grin.  
Remus nodded. "Padfoot, will you relax my muscles, my bladder is so full; I need to piss so badly. I haven't all morning. I was waiting for you to help me, your crippled husband. Will you help me?"  
Sirius moaned softly. His hand stroked Remus' limp cock. Placing his calloused hand over Remus' abdomen he whispered the spell that relaxed Remus' bladder muscles instantly urine flooded out of Remus' penis. Sirius rose suddenly and shoved his pants down, he pointed his hardening cock into the toilet and his own piss joined Remus'. The noise ended and Sirius grinned. "Now, both of us are good for a long while." He pressed his lips to Remus' navel and whispered the words to tighten the bladder muscles one again. Remus' hands stroked his hair.  
"Did you like that? Helping me, helping me do the things I can't do normally?"  
"Fuck yes, I'd do anything for you."  
Remus smiled. "Good. Now, I think you are ready for the day?"  
Sirius grinned cheekily. "Yes, yes I might be."  
Remus laughed gently. He reached out and began to unbutton Sirius' shirt. His eyes were locked on Sirius'. "So, there are one or two things that I have planned for you."  
"Just one or two?" Sirius teased.  
"Mm, will you lift me to the counter, Sirius?" Sirius obeyed instantly, holding Remus gently as he stared into his husband's eyes.  
"Spread my legs so you can stand between them. I want you against me."  
Remus placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders to hold himself steady. Carefully Sirius gripped Remus' knees and slowly began to spread the legs that no longer worked, he paused a moment and ran his hands along the inside of Remus' thighs. He massaged the contracted muscle gently, his eyes never leaving Remus' before he continued to push the legs wider and repeated the process. Remus was flushed and panting softly, the sensitive feeling in his legs came and went without warning along with pain, but today promised no pain, just pleasure that could be had when ruined nerves complied; he moaned and Sirius paused.  
"Keep touchingly," Remus whispered. "Feels...amazing... Fuck. Sirius!"  
Sirius smiled to himself as he continued his sensual massage. He was terrified of tearing a contracted muscle, on a trip to St Mungo's twelve months ago after a week of Remus not getting relief from his pain, a nurse had roughly pulled the werewolf's legs apart and the muscle had torn, badly. The numbing potion had meant that Remus hadn't felt the tear but the spasms that instantly overcame him as his body reacted to the pain were heartbreaking and had left him bedridden for a week.  
"How's that?" Sirius whispered finally, his fingers continued to stroke the inside of Remus' thighs and he could see Remus' breath catch with each calculated movement.

"Perfect," Remus whispered. "Come closer."  
Sirius stepped between Remus' legs so their groins were touching. Remus' arms slid around his neck and their mouths smashed together passionately. Sirius' arms were wrapped around Remus, his hands roaming across the scar littered skin.  
"Pads, need... Talk..."  
Sirius ignored him and smothered his words with his lips.  
"Wait," Remus gasped breathlessly. "Wait!"  
Sirius moaned.  
"Shhh, give me your hand."  
Sirius obeyed, curious, until Remus shifted all his weight against Sirius and guided his hand to his arse, it was soft, open and moist.  
"Rem?" Sirius' voice shook a little.  
"I have a plug in," Remus, still crumpled against Sirius looked into the wide brown eyes. "I wanted to be ready for you."  
"Merlin," Sirius whispered. His eyes danced, Remus hadn't been up to this for nearly three months... Not since last time when he had bled for five days. "Are you sure?"  
"Merlin, yes, I want you inside me so badly," Remus whispered. "I've wanted you inside me for weeks, to feel you coming in me, for you to be able to fuck me properly."  
Sirius moaned.  
"Wait," he headed off Sirius attempt to kiss him and pointed to a potion that sat behind a nearby candle.  
Sirius lifted it and swallowed thickly. "Are you sure?"  
Remus nibbled at the skin on Sirius' collar bone before replying. "I want to come for you," he replied finally. "It won't make me hard, you have to work for that, but it will help me come..."  
Sirius swallowed, he was so hard as he stared down at the man who leaned trustingly into him. "Merlin, you did have today well planned."  
"Not finished yet," Remus mumbled softly. He looked uncertain suddenly.  
Sirius shifted Remus and gently thrust against Remus' pelvis. "Can you feel how hard you are making me? From your words alone. So feel free to keep going."  
"I want you to put the plug in. I... I... I want to be able to come in your arse."  
Sirius groaned loudly. "Fuck, yes. Are you sure? It won't hurt you?"  
"Yes, I want you so badly. I want to be in you. I want to have _you_ fuck me."  
"You put the plug in for me," Sirius breathed.  
"Soon," Remus tangled his hands in Sirius' hair and tugged his mouth back to his own. One of Sirius' arms was firm around Remus' waist, the other gripping the arse that he would never stop loving. His fingers probed his anus gently and he felt Remus sink against him a little more, moaning into his mouth.  
Sirius felt lust surge through him, Merlin, he was lucky to have this man who would do anything for him.  
Remus untangled a hand from Sirius' hair and groped between their bodies, he could feel Sirius' hard cock pushing against his own and his fingers brushed the end.  
Sirius' hips jerked and Remus caught his breath as the hard cock pressed against his groin. He gripped it tightly and began to pump it.  
Sirius flung his head back and began to moan, he pulled Remus forward on the vanity a little, so he was supporting his lover completely, holding him tightly he began to thrust against the Remus' still roughened hand. His hands were splayed over Remus' back and he stroked the damaged area of nerves that would always be more sensitive than anywhere else on his body.  
Remus moaned softly at the touch and his grip tightened, he couldn't thrust or push against Sirius, but he would show his husband every possible way he could that Sirius was driving him mad.  
Sirius was getting close to coming, his eyes dropped to Remus' face, the anxiety had smoothed away and pure love remained. Hi legs dangled uselessly, Sirius' legs brushed against the inner thighs with each thrust and he could see the Goosebumps that formed on the flesh and he knew that this alone would drive Remus wild. He grinned as he began to increase the movements and heard Remus moan softly, he could feel the slight shift of Remus' back as the man arched into him and he caught his husband's lips against his. He was getting close, and Remus knew it, Remus' tempo was constantly changing, from smooth to fast, driving the animagus wild with lust. He came, hard and sudden, shuddering violently as his come sprayed across Remus' hand and bare stomach, his fingers quickened the assault on Remus' ribs while he continued to rub against the ultra-sensitive thighs, Sirius swallowed Remus' cry with his mouth and their lips met feverishly.  
"Merlin," Sirius stroked the hair off Remus' face. He pushed Remus back more securely on the vanity.  
Remus clung to Sirius, breathing deeply, his eyes were dark, his lips parted. "Library," he whispered after a long moment. "I want both your hands on me, not holding me up."  
Sirius met Remus' eyes. "I like holding you up, I like…"  
"The power?" Remus teased gently. "Yes, I worked that out back in sixth year. Pervert."  
Sirius laughed. "Hang on to my neck again," he ran his fingers along Remus' thighs stroking the legs with gentle reverence. "How are you feeling?"  
"Wonderful," Remus whispered he was watching Sirius' hands, swallowing at the tingles that shot through him. "Merlin, feeling you touch me… its…like heaven."  
"Good. So, library?" He smiled smuggle before he swept Remus into his arms and smiled down into his eyes.  
"Yes, the plug is in there…"  
Sirius moaned softly. "How much thought did you put into today, love?"  
"I lot. I want you to be happy, Padfoot."  
Sirius stopped in the hallway.  
"And I know you love me, but we don't have days like this often, not anymore," Remus spoke before Sirius could. "And yes, we pleasure each other all the time," he smiled at Sirius' throaty chuckle. "But you don't trust yourself with certain things, you are scared to hurt me," his fingers were gentle against Sirius' face.  
The animagus winced. "Because I have hurt you!"  
"And hurts heal, but you don't trust yourself," Remus whispered. "I was scared too, Sirius, terrified that I would bleed again, but you wouldn't even touch my arse."  
Sirius rested his forehead against Remus'. "I love you too much to hurt you."  
Long, slender fingers caressed his cheek. "Yes, my love, I know. And I love you for how gentle you are, I truly do. But I wanted more for you today and then... then I woke up and my legs were so.. Sensitized ... I didn't want to take the potion, I wanted to feel you."  
Sirius nodded and resumed his trek to the library. He had no idea that he was so transparent to Remus, well, he did, but not about this.  
He chuckled softly when he saw the library, candles filled the room and there was a magical induced darkness present. The room was cool and Remus shivered.  
"Will you light for fire for me, Padfoot?" He whispered silkily. "So I don't get cold, you know I can't stand the cold."  
"Where shall I place you?"  
"Corner of the lounge, light the fire and come back to me."  
Sirius obeyed, he gently settled his naked husband, his hand slowly caressing down Remus' entire body to his knees before he broke away and used Remus' wand, left on the table, to light the fire, flames sprang up instantly and Sirius turned back to Remus.  
Remus stared at him, one hand was on his nipple, rubbing it, beading it, and the other was on his cock, slowly massaging it.  
Sirius lunged forward with a growl. "Mine!" He demanded.  
"Plug first, we will need it in for a few hours to be loose enough," Remus whispered. "Bend over, brace on the coffee table, yes, good."  
Sirius swallowed as he felt Remus' finger gently trace around the puckered flesh. He whimpered softly as he heard the tell-tale shifting and an arm came to wrap around his thighs for balance. He felt Remus' soft breath blow gently and he moaned as his sphincter clenched. Remus; finger toyed gently, until the muscles relaxed enough to slide in and Sirius clenched over the warm finger. He heard Remus' breathy laugh. The finger slowly pulled away before plunging back in. Sirius moaned and shifted, freeing a hand to begin kneading his cock.  
"Slowly, love, I have too many things I want to do with you," Remus whispered before he began to gently nibble at Sirius.

He, shifted abruptly, pushing back off Sirius and the animagus moaned.  
"Remus! I want you back against me!"  
Suddenly, the plug was plunged into his arse and Sirius' hips bucked wildly. "Merlin! Remus! Fuck!"  
"I want you!" Remus cried.  
Sirius spun around instantly, his eyes widened, Remus was balanced awkwardly on the very edge of the couch, close to toppling off. He stepped forward and felt his husband lean against his strong legs. Remus' arms circled Sirius' thighs until he could grab his balls. Sirius moaned as Remus' hand cupped him.  
"Mouth or hand?" Remus placed small kisses along Sirius' pelvis.  
"M-mouth!" Sirius gasped. His hands covered the tops of Remus' head as the man swallowed him and began the rhythmic movements. "Remus!" His voice was loud. "Remus! Merlin! I love you!" He came quickly and as Remus slowly pulled away from the now limp cock Sirius dragged him into his arms and crumpled onto the couch. His hands framed Remus' face as he kissed him and he felt Remus' arms wrap around him in an effort to pull them closer.  
"Last head job for the day," Remus mumbled finally. "Or else you won't have anything else to give me."  
Sirius leered at him. "I will always have something to give you."  
"You better," Remus kissed him again and tilted his head back as Sirius began to explore the sensitive skin at his neck. Being a werewolf automatically made him react more to simple touch and since the cursing, since the long years of taking numbing potion that was targeted for below his injury almost every day, every inch of skin above the crippling injury seemed like a simple touch from Sirius could ignite a flame. The animagus would not argue about this. The power he had to leave Remus whimpering in seconds blew him away, and touched him, that he could do so much to his lover by a simple touch filled him with awe.  
"Padfoot," Remus' voice caught. "Don't stop! Pads, Sirius!"

Sirius pulled back after a few minutes of delicious torture, after Remus cried his name, fingers clutching at him before he went limp in Sirius' arms. He gently shifted Remus so the werewolf was leaning against the arm of the couch, his long, thin legs stretched out before him. Sirius vanished the back of the lounge and Remus smiled sensuously up at him. "Rearranging out furniture for your… pleasure, are we?"  
"Yes," Sirius growled. "I think I might be," he began to rub his hands up and down Remus' legs, the right one twitched under him and he paused. "Remus," his voice was even. "Are you hurting?"  
"No," Remus reassured breathlessly. "They just aren't used to being able to feel your touch."  
Sirius scanned the flushed face for a long moment before believing him. "Well, then here's hoping they behave more often. For now, I'll enjoy it while I can." He continued to trace the legs that had once been round with definition… Once, but no more, he would never have imagined that touching Remus' legs would have given his werewolf such a look on his face, a look of breathless excitement, need and pleasure.  
Remus closed his hands over Sirius'. "Touch me," he whispered. "I want you to make me hard, please, please Sirius."  
Sirius swallowed convulsively. "I plan to make you hard again and again today, Remus, and tomorrow, and the day after that." Rising he knelt beside the couch, Remus turned his head to stare at him. "Should have brought your chair out," Sirius teased gently. His eyes were filled with tenderness as he reached for Remus' limp cock. The only way he could make it hard was by touching it, by kneading the penis that had once been so virulent.  
Sirius spoke, is voice husky as he squeezed and stroked Remus' cock. "Can you feel that, my love? My hands on you? Can you feel it?" His eyes were on Remus' face and he read the truth in an instant. His heart broke.  
"Only a little, but Merlin, watching you…" Remus moaned softly, he began to pull and tug as his nipples. Sirius shifted, his hand still working hard on Remus' slowly hardening cock, it would only get half hard, barely a shadow on what it had been.  
"Can you feel me, touching you? Making you hard, look at you, hung like a fucking horse, Remus!"  
The werewolf laughed huskily and claimed Sirius' lips against his own as the man leaned upwards. "Don't you know it, harder, Sirius, push harder, I want to feel you!"  
Sirius replaced the back of the couch suddenly and before Remus knew what his him ad swivelled him around, he abandoned Remus' cock momentarily, and he spread Remus' legs again, allowing him to press closer, massaging the tight muscles until they relaxed against his hands. "Tell me, love, where it's most sensitive," he ordered as he gripped Remus' cock in one hand and resumed his tugging massage. His free hand moved to Remus' heavy ball sack and the werewolf gasped, startled.  
"There I take it?" Sirius grinned.  
"I can never feel there. Never," Remus whispered brokenly, he looked as if he was about to weep.  
Sirius hesitated for the briefest second, he had a bitter feeling that Remus would pay for this later, but the look on the werewolf's face silenced him. "Look, my love, look how hard you are in my hands." Remus might not be able to completely feel the wonderful sensation of Sirius' hand on his cock, but if his balls had suddenly become tender then Sirius would not argue and so he touched them, stroked them, anything to make Remus feel pleasure.  
Remus moaned softly, his fingers onslaught against his nipples was harsh and Sirius leaned upwards to lick each reddened, tender patch of skin. A scar dissected the left one and he concentrated his attention on it, the results were instant, Remus was moaning, his chest rising a little as Sirius worried the puckered flesh, his hands running desperately over the tight muscles on Sirius' back. He pulled back. "Moony, my love! Look! Look!"  
Remus' eyes fell to his lap and he swallowed at the pure joy on Sirius' face, the man loved getting him hard, loved having to work for the partial erection that most days Remus couldn't feel. He knew Sirius was fretting about him, underneath everything, and he knew Sirius was right, normally he would take a numbing potion and be done with the tortured sensitivity but today was different, he needed to feel Sirius; he just wished the feeling spread to his half erect cock. He could feel Sirius' tugging motions, sure, firm yet still so gentle, but he could feel nothing more than the ghost of sensation. Sirius saw the regret in Remus' eyes and his heart bled. He began to massage Remus' balls again and the werewolf moaned softly. Slowly Sirius lowered his mouth to Remus' cock and began to lick it, kissing the tip, worrying it with his teeth.  
Remus moaned as Sirius squeezed his balls tightly, a drop of come pooled at the tip of Remus' cock and Sirius laughed exultantly, his efforts increased but he pulled away, he wanted to watch, to watch the potion induced ejaculation, it was not the same, it might have been pitiful for anyone else but to Sirius, already hard from his ministrations to Remus, from watching the fierce pleasure in the werewolf's eyes, it was the most incredible thing he could imagine.  
"Come for me, my love, come for me," Sirius kept pumping, dividing his attention evenly between the cock and balls, until he heard Remus soft gasp as release spread through him and come tricked from his penis, it was an irregular steam and Sirius had to keep kneading Remus' balls as the come flowed and then stopped. Sirius bent and began to lick every precious drop from Remus' legs, his tongue swirling lavishly across Remus' thighs, licking every last drop, his rough tongue sending a thrill across Remus' thin legs.

Remus' hands gripped Sirius' hair tightly, his eyes were wide, dark, and needy. "Kiss me," he whispered brokenly. " Please, Sirius! Kiss me."  
Sirius, still between Remus' thighs, leaned up and captured the werewolf's lips gently. This kiss was different, somehow, there was more between them, shared desire and need, love, and gratefulness.  
"Padfoot, I want you inside me," Remus begged. "I need you inside me so badly. I want to feel you grinding into me."  
Sirius moaned softly. "Here?"  
"No, in front of the fire!" Remus breathed. "There is a triangle foam, drape me over it so you can get to me easily."  
Sirius lifted Remus and gently lay him flat on the thick mat, he crouched above him on all fours, his cock hanging heavy and swollen between them. "No," Sirius punctuated each word with a kiss. "I want to be able to see your face when I fuck you, Moony, my love, my beautiful Remus, I want to see your face as I come inside you."  
Remus moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck he pulled himself a few inches off the floor, Sirius met him halfway, he could feel Remus' arms trembling with the effort of holding his upper body up for him and the knowledge made his cock grow unbelievably hot.  
Sirius gently eased Remus back and turned to regard the triangle foam intently. Remus had mean to lie, stomach first, arse in the air on the foam, he could reverse it, but the pressure on Remus' back would be intense.  
"I have an idea," Remus whispered. A soft incantation that Sirius didn't recognise and the foam transfigured itself into a pair of stirrups, much like the ones labouring women use.  
Sirius grinned. "Now I remember why I married you, for your brains," he summoned a pillow. "Ready love?"  
"Yes," Remus whispered. His fingers idly toyed with his nipples as he watched Sirius position the stirrups and gently lift his legs into them. Sirius massaged the tight muscles firmly before placing the pillow under Remus' back for extra support where he was raised slightly off the ground. He feathered kisses along the inside of Remus' thighs and he smiled as, out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Remus' hands clench over the carpet. Sirius swallowed. "Merlin, you look so hot lying there, Moony, helpless, waiting for me, waiting for me to enter you." He drew the plug out slowly and Remus let out a deep sigh.

"Are you ready, my love?"  
"Yes! Sirius, Sirius!"  
Sirius grinned and slowly shifted until his knees were spread wide, he placed his hands on Remus' hips and the werewolf watched with hungry eyes.  
They had learned, some months after Remus had finally realised Sirius wasn't going anywhere, that Remus' anus was still, surprisingly, sensitive, Sirius had been blow away by this and spent weeks rimming Remus until the werewolf called his name. There was good along with the bad and somehow, Sirius thought, that today was meant to remind him of that. The tip of his cock nudged the slick opening and Remus hissed. Sirius had no doubt, that if he was able, his hips would have bucked. Slowly he eased in, waiting until Remus' rectum stretched slowly around him, his bowel wall was thinner before and so easy to tear, Sirius had no desire to cause him pain… like last time.  
"More!" Remus' hands reached out and tightened over Sirius' wrists. "More!" He pleaded.  
Sirius smiled and pushed his cock deep against the welcoming fold of skin. Heat enfolded him, heat and moisture. "Can you feel me, love?" His whispered raggedly as he began to pull back before pressing himself in deeper, his movements still gentle. His hips ground against Remus'.  
"Yes! Sirius, please! Deeper! Deeper!"  
Sirius obeyed, he pulled out again and thrust deep inside his husband, again and again the rhythm continued and he paused, he was on the brink of coming and he stared down at his husband in utter adoration. "I want you to fuck me, Remus," he tightened his grip on Remus' hips and began to thrust harder and harder, jerking Remus' slighter body a fraction as he did so. Remus cried out, his head thrown back, bliss of his face.

"More! More, Padfoot!"

His hand shifted from Sirius' wrist and he circled the base of Sirius' cock and began to squeeze in time with Sirius' thrusting, the animagus was still be gentle, the tenderness of the moment overcoming both of the men. The added pressure made Sirius shout and Remus cried out again as he felt Sirius come filling him, Sirius continued to grind against Remus until the last of the sperm tricked from him and, spent, he crumpled forward. He shifted until his head rested on Remus's chest. He could hear the werewolf's erratic heartbeat in his chest.  
"Take my legs down," Remus whispered. "I want them around you, like…"  
_Like before. _The words were unspoken, but Sirius complied, the muscles had begun to tighten painfully and he massaged them loose again before he draped them over his own legs and resumed his position with his head on Remus' chest. "Did you like that?" He whispered throatily, stroking a scar along Remus' shoulder blade. The werewolf shivered under him. "Did you like me inside you.?"  
"Merlin, yes," Remus breathed. "Want it again, more!" His breathing was erratic as Sirius applied his tongue to the scar and began to nibble the puckered skin around it. "Padfoot," he whimpered the name. Sirius didn't speak as he worked his magic until a shudder passed through Remus and he gasped loudly.  
Sirius looked up and grinned.  
"You are going to kill me," Remus whispered, his hand languidly tracing the curves of Sirius back until he found the firm arse and lightly traced the smooth, supple skin. The years since Azkaban had been kind to Sirius, he had filled out, growing healthy again with Remus and Harry in that first, heavenly summer, had re-joined the Aurors and the nightmares had slowly drained away.  
"You better not die, Harry needs someone responsible around."  
Remus stared up at Sirius. "You don't give yourself enough credit."  
"No, I am nothing without you, so don't you dare think of dying," the conversation was suddenly serious.  
A flicker of fear entered Remus' eyes. "You can't leave me either, no foolishness or bravery, I…"  
Sirius kissed Remus, there was a desperate fear behind their movements; they both knew that there was a distinct chance that in the coming months one if not both of them, could be killed.  
Sirius stomach growled and Remus broke away, laughing softly at the sheepish look. "In the garden, there is another surprise," he whispered.  
"But I am so comfy."  
"You are squishing me."  
Sirius rolled off Remus instantly and brought the werewolf on top of his body. "Better?" He grinned.  
Remus laughed gently. "Come on, let's eat, and then maybe you will be ready to fill me again."  
Sirius moaned softly. "I want you in me too, Remus."  
"Give the plug more time," Remus kissed him gently. "You know it's going to be hard enough, we don't have to—"  
Sirius kissed him, hard; silencing him. "Shut up." He ordered sternly. "I want you in me so badly, Remus Lupin Black, you have no idea how hard that idea makes me."  
Remus smiled almost shyly. "Lunch," he ordered. "And then I want you in me again before…"  
Sirius nodded, rising he cradled Remus close to him. "Do we have to dress?" He sounded miserable.  
"Yes, there are robes on the back of that chair."  
"But I don't want to let you go."  
Remus nuzzled against Sirius' cheek. "Then it's a good thing there is only one chair in the garden to sit at."  
Sirius sighed. "I love you, have I told you that recently."  
"Not recently enough."

Sirius stopped when he saw the banquet that Remus had prepared him. "How did you manage this in an hour?"  
"With great difficultly," Remus laughed. "I really wanted two, but I knew you would be impatient. There are preservation spells on the food. Do you like it?" He looked suddenly uncertain.  
"Oh, Remus, my foolish love, this is wonderful!" Sirius looked at the chair and grinned. "Now who is changing furniture to suit themselves. The chair looked as if it had two back, one in the usual place and one to the side where the arm should have been.  
"I want you to hold me, not hold me up," Remus murmured.  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't care as long as I get to hold you." He settled into the seat. "Comfy?"  
"Mmm," Remus leaned into the solid chest. "For your selection today, good sir, we have a variety of fruits and wines, veal roasted in wine, potatoes and for desert, chocolate sauce."  
Sirius shivered. "I want desert first."  
"Oh no, no, my love, you want food first so you can feed yourself so there is more in your wonderful cock for me."  
Sirius mock scowled. "So selfish," he sought through the folds of Remus' robe and gently began to knead his cock. Remus laughed tenderly. "Yes, so selfish," he moved the fabric so he could watch Sirius work.  
"I am going to covering you in chocolate, Moony," Sirius whispered against his ear. "I am going to lick ever single inch of your body, you are going to be in agony for me, you are going to scream my name and I am going to make you come, you will never have come so hard in your life as I will make you come for me."  
Remus moaned softly as Sirius nibbled on his ear, he pulled away suddenly, wanting to watch. "Look, my love, look how hard you are for me, look."  
Sirius' hand massaged the slowly hardening cock firmly, the other was playing with Remus' balls and he could hear Remus' breathing grow ragged as he drew him closer to the edge. It wasn't even half as hard as it used to be, but it was still firm, and Remus _was _hung like a horse so his cock filled Sirius' hand as he pulled him harder and harder. A quick cry escaped Remus and he flung his head back, eyes closed as come slowly spilled from his cock, Sirius worked harder, lust blazing in his eyes until Remus cock went limp again.  
"I like this potion," Sirius whispered.  
Remus laughed shakily. "Me too," he whispered. "Remind me why we don't use it more?"  
"Because you will be utterly exhausted for a week," Sirius reminded. "And I don't like the reaction that much. There are other ways I can make you call my name, ways that don't exhaust you."  
"Stupid side effects," Remus grumbled.  
Sirius hugged him tight. "I agree. Now, shall we eat lunch?"  
Remus smiled silkily. "Yes, and then chocolate."  
"Have I mentioned I love chocolate?"  
Remus laughed and rested his head against Sirius' chest.  
"All right, love?" Sirius spoke very gently. "Any pain?"  
"A little in my back, nothing the pain potion won't fix."  
"And your legs?"  
Remus smiled tenderly. "They are fine, I will take a numbing potion tonight."  
"They are hurting you!" Sirius sounded distressed.  
"Not hurting, just... you know how it is now, at the moment I am loving you touching them," he caressed Sirius' cheek. "Your touch on my legs drives me wild with desire for you. It's almost better than you playing with my cock. Stop fretting."  
"You promise to tell me of it changes from being wonderful to hurting you?"  
Sirius caressed Remus' thigh and felt his husband shiver. "I couldn't bear hurting you, Moony."  
"Let's eat," Remus whispered. "I want you back inside me, I want to feel your hands on my legs while I can. I want to enjoy you touching them, stroking them and kissing them."  
Sirius chuckled breathlessly, "I want all of the above too. Can you feel me under you? How hard I am already for you?"  
"Oh, I thought you must have had a stick on your lap," Remus teased.  
"Bastard," Sirius laughed.  
They ate slowly, whispering words of love to another, their mouths often meeting.  
Remus fed Sirius a piece of apple, his fingers caressed Sirius' lips. Sirius kissed the fingertips at his lips.  
"Padfoot."  
"Yes?"  
Remus touched his husband's jaw. "Shall we adjourn inside? For dessert?"  
"Remus, my love, there is nothing I would like better." He rested his forehead against Remus'.  
"Bathroom?"  
Remus nodded. He reached for the smoky vial of pain potion and grimaced. "Revolting stuff."  
Sirius tipped Remus' face up and gently kissed him, he slipped a piece of chocolate he had snagged into Remus' mouth, and he continued the kiss before pulling away. "Better?"  
"I love you."  
Sirius kissed Remus' nose. "Love you too, come, dear wolfie, let's go to the bathroom."

Remus laughed tenderly as Sirius stripped him rapidly of the robe as they moved through the hallway. "Daft bugger," he murmured affectionately, "we still have hours yet."  
"Don't care. Want you naked, and touching your skin. Your skin is like silk."  
Sirius set him on the loo and looked at him with gentle inquiry. Remus waved a hand. "Have your way with me."  
Moments later, Sirius watched Remus swallow another mouthful of the potion that would allow him to ejaculate for a few more, precious hours, he watched his husband wince at the taste.  
"Where to, my love?" He lifted Remus close against him and used his thumb to caress the smooth legs.  
"Where ever you want."  
Sirius smiled sensuously. "When you enter me, I want it to be in the bedroom, but for now, I have an idea."  
"Oh dear, should I be worried?"  
"Do you want me inside you?" He spoke as he strode briskly through the house.  
Remus sighed deeply. "More than anything."  
"Well then, how about here?" there was a long table by the window in the sitting room, and Sirius swept it free of books with a quick incantation.  
Remus laughed breathily. "Merlin," he stared into Sirius' eyes as the animagus lay him down, whispering a cushioning charm as he did so, so that Remus felt like he was lying on a soft, silken bed. The table was the perfect height. Remus caught Sirius' hands and brought them to his lips.  
"Let me love you, Remus."  
Remus smiled up at him and watched as Sirius accio'd the chocolate. He laughed gently as Sirius poured the warm chocolate over Remus. Using his finger he smeared the chocolate over the pale skin.

"I thought I was meant to be the chocolate lover?"

Sirius grinned and presented him with the chocolate covered finger. Remus sucked it clean, swirling hit tongue around it.  
Remus gasped, startled, as Sirius' tongue began to lick the chocolate in long, sweeping movements. He pressed his lips to the sensitive band and Remus whimpered. He reached out to Sirius and the animagus grabbed his hands.  
Looking up, Sirius smiled sensuously and began to trail kisses down Remus to his groin. He stroked his cock before pressing his lips to Remus' balls.  
"Sirius!" Remus' hands convulsed over his. "More, please," he whimpered.  
Sirius smiled and placed a last kiss on the balls that had for two years felt nothing but pain, he was suddenly grateful that Remus' body was complying, there was so much they could do even if there was no feeling in the damaged limbs, but to know that they weren't hurting his gentle husband filled Sirius with unspeakable joy.

Sirius trailed kisses down the outside of Remus' left leg, he could feel the werewolf's hands tightening over his as he licked the ankle, before making his way up the inside of the leg, he began to lick Remus' balls again.

"Fuck! Sirius!" The hands clenched desperately over his and Sirius looked up.

"Like this do we?"

"Merlin, yes, please, don't stop!"

Sirius smiled and began to kill away the chocolate on Remus' right leg, the leg trembled under him and his eyes flickered to Remus' face, there were no signs of pain. When he had finished his ministrations to his legs he pried a hand free and began to tug at Remus' cock, wanking at it as if it were his own, and his lips settled at the werewolf's balls and he began to suck and lick the soft skin. His fingers of his left hand were still tangled in Remus' and he could feel the tightening of them, as Remus' breathe came quick and fast. He could feel the pressure building in Remus and he began to suck harder, ignoring the awkward angle of bending to the side. The werewolf cried out sharply as Sirius began to nibble at the round sack and finally, Sirius had his rewards, come spilled from Remus into Sirius' waiting mouth, he took Remus in his mouth and began to tease him with his tongue, Remus cried out, his moans dying into soft whimpers as the flow tricked to a stop and Sirius rose up to look at him. His fingers were being crushed and he stared down at the trembling body. Remus' eyes were black, his pupils blown.

"Pad…foot…" he whispered. Sirius leaned forward and kissed him hungrily.

"Remus, Remus are you ready? Are you ready to feel me in you? To have me fuck you? Are you ready for your mind to be blown?"

"Too late," Remus whispered with a throaty chuckle. He had clutched at Sirius' arms. Their eyes were locked. "Have your way with me, my liege."

Sirius laughed, he gripped Remus' knees and pulled him down the table until his arse hung just over the edge, his hole flexing in anticipation.

Remus leaned up on his elbows and conjured a pillow behind his back and head. "I want to watch you and…" he flushed. "I want my hands on your hips, pulling you to me."

Sirius inhaled deeply. His hands here holding Remus' thighs tightly, he didn't want to let them drop knowing the weight would overstretch Remus' back and he shifted slightly till Remus' thighs were pressed tight against his own.

"Can you feel my legs, Love?"

"Yes," Remus reached forward to take Sirius' hard cock in his hand. "Your legs are so muscular, I can feel your muscles flexing every time you move."

"Then guide me into you, my love."

Remus tightened his grip over Sirius' cock. "I want you hard, love, I want you driving into me hard. No holding back."

Sirius swallowed, bent and kissed Remus. "Hard," he breathed against those swollen lips.

He straightened again and Remus guided his cock to his arse hole. Releasing the swollen penis Remus gripped Sirius' lean hips. "Please," he whispered as Sirius teased him, pushing only a little into the puckering, fleshing hole. "Please."

Sirius eased in slowly, ensuring that Remus was still ready for him, his way was smooth, and he pulled back out. His hands tightened over Remus' thighs and without warning he drove himself into Remus, hard. The werewolf pulled Sirius' hips tighter against him and Sirius ground against Remus' groin, he pulled out and began to thrust into him again and again, with each movement Remus pulled his hips back against him again and again, the frail body moving forward and back with each, violent thrust, the useless feet dangling and knocking against Sirius' calves. He could feel the pressure building in him and he quickened his rhythm. Remus' fingers dug into his hips and he was pushed back to his beginning position with the pressure of Sirius grinding into him. Their groins hard against one another.

"I am going to come! Fuck, Remus! You are so tight around me!"

"More!" Remus gasped. "Come for me, Sirius!"

Come exploded into Remus and Sirius stumbled, barely staying upright as the shock of his release hit him. He caught Remus into his arms and stumbled to the couch where he collapsed, half sprawling on top of his husband.

Remus cradled the dark head against him. They were spent.

"Remus," Sirius whispered finally. "I have never come so hard in my _life_. You were fucking perfect!"

Remus felt tears burn his eyes as Sirius lifted his head. "Did you feel it, love?"

"Yes, my darling man, I did. It was… wonderful."

Sirius clung to Remus for a long time, until their breathing regulated. "Did you get release, tell me the truth."

Remus stroked the dark hair that clung to Sirius' sweaty forehead. "Maybe not like the old way," he acknowledged. "But yes, yes I did, you gave me such a release that…" he shook his head. "It was perfect," he said finally. "It was better."

Sirius smiled and kissed him. "Now, I want you inside me, bedroom, are you ready?"

"What if I can't?"

Sirius kissed Remus gently. "You just blew my mind, _you_ shoved, _shoved_ me into you deeper and deeper, I am fairly sure you can do any damned thing you put your mind to."

Remus stared into the confident brown eyes until he finally relaxed. "Lead on then, Sirius, and have your wicked way with me."

Remus was laughing as Sirius tossed him carefully onto the bed and joined him, bouncing them both slightly so their bodies rolled together as they landed. They were serious suddenly, eyes locked, hands roaming over each other's bodies, finding the spots that only they knew existed. The places that thrilled them and made noises escape them, noises of pleasure, cries, wild and unfettered. Sirius cradled Remus' face for an instant before he began to pull, knead and jerk Remus' cock, his free hand caressed Remus' balls and he could hear the whimpers of need escaping the only person he had ever loved. When Remus was finally as hard as he could be Sirius bent to whisper to him.

"Slide out the plug, my love, I want you to do it."

Remus obeyed immediately and Sirius moaned softly as Remus fingered him. "Ready?"

Remus nodded, there was fear in his eyes along with the desire. Their eyes remained locked as Sirius shifted closer and wrapped his legs around Remus' hips. His hand was still massaging Remus' cock. Remus pulled his hand away from Sirius' opening and the animagus gently kissed Remus until some of the fear left his eyes. It took a devastatingly long time to achieve penetration and when he did Sirius' muscles spasm-ed hard around Remus. He moaned.

"Am I in?" Remus whispered brokenly.

"Yes," Sirius gasped, he touched Remus' balls and began to chafe them. "Yes!" he gripped Remus' hips, releasing the tender balls, and pulled him tighter against him before he began to move his own hips carefully so as not to lose the cock that was inside him. "Can you feel it, Remus? Can you feel it? Fuck! I forgot how big you were!"

Remus pulled Sirius as close as possible. "Work against me," he whispered. "You… you have to fuck yourself on me, Padfoot, tell me! Tell me what it feels like!"

"Amazing, my love,"

He moved carefully against Remus, swallowing him as deep as he could, his hands were on Remus' arse, fingers exploring, teasing the sensitive opening, and he could hear the werewolf's breathing grow ragged.

"I'm going to come," he whispered. "I am going to coming inside you!"

Sirius grabbed Remus' balls in his hands and began a furious onslaught.

"Sirius!" Remus screamed. "Sirius!"

Sirius cried out as he felt Remus begin to come inside him, he ground his hips harder against the werewolf, determined to catch every drop until finally Remus' limp cock slid out of him. Remus was shaking badly and Sirius gripped him tightly until the werewolf looked into his eyes. "That… that was…"  
"Fucking amazing," Sirius grinned and touched the mess on Remus' stomach. "You didn't even have to touch me and I came all over you. That's how amazing it was. Having you inside me, fuck." He tenderly touched Remus' face. "How did it feel?"

"I… I could feel you tightening around me," the werewolf whispered brokenly. "Just the tightening, nothing else, but your hands and…Your cock… on my ribs…Every time you moved it was like… It was like you…" he couldn't continue.

Sirius pulled him tightly into his arms and Remus clung to him.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"You are the best husband in the universe. You planned all of this for me," Sirius sounded awed. "You pushed yourself to limits for me, and it was fucking amazing."

Remus slowly met Sirius' eyes. "Do you know, today… I wanted it to be all about you, but you… you made me come, found me release time and time again."

"It's never just about me," Sirius whispered. "It's about us."

"Yes," Remus kissed him. "And we should do this more often."

Sirius moaned and tightened his hold on his husband. "Yes, yes we should."

"A bath?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus gently swatted him. "I am too tired for anything else, it will truly only be a bath."

"I like baths with you, you are soft."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Sirius inspected the too-thin body closely. "Positively obese," he agreed. "A bath and then sleep?"

"Mmm, as long as you are holding me."

"Nothing would give me greater joy."

* * *

Sirius eased Remus onto the bathroom chair while he ran the water and added the fragranced oils, he was concentrating on the swirling bath water when instinct made him look over his shoulder. Remus face was colourless, Sirius was beside him instantly.

"Numbing potion," Remus breathed weakly. "Apparently the switch was made," his head was pressed hard against the back of the seat as if he was trying to escape the pain.

Sirius swore and summed the potion. As he stood up, his knee brushed against Remus', instead of the hiss of pleasure that the touch would have elicited only a few hours before a cry of pain broke from the werewolf.

"I am sorry!"

"Hush," Remus whispered. "Please, don't."

Sirius uncorked the potion and held it against Remus' lips. As soon as the werewolf swallowed he groped for Sirius' hands.

"I love you so much, Remus, I plan to come inside you again and again. I think you should wear a plug every day. Just in case."

Remus's eyes fluttered to Sirius face and behind the pain was amusement. "Don't think it would be terribly practical," he bit out. "Next time, without the… plug," his fingers tightened helplessly and Sirius fell silent.

He waited for a few minutes to allow the potion to take effect. He reached out and touched Remus' cold knee. Nothing.

Remus stared at him and finally managed a smile. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Sirius felt anger build inside him towards the Death Eaters who had hurt his husband. His lifted him silently and settled into the warm water that would soothe aching muscles.

Remus reached behind him and touched Sirius' face. "I for one, am glad it happened later, aren't you?"

Sirius relaxed finally. "You are the most optimistic person I have ever met," he whispered. "Yes, I am bloody glad it happened later, but you know, even without it, I would have made you scream my name equally as many times."

Remus laughed sleepily. "That's' my Padfoot."

Sirius cradled Remus against him, he knew the effects of the 'fertility' potion were already advancing and he sighed softly. It had been worth it, but he would not allow Remus to do this to his body too often, he was right, there were plenty of other ways that he could pleasure Remus.

Remus laced his fingers through Sirius'.

"I love you."

Remus smiled. "I love you too."

They had just woken, two hours later, when Arthur's patronus entered the room.

"Hope I am not disturbing anything, but Harry would like to let you know you can come whenever. Though he says staying till after dinner is fine."

Remus frowned at this. "Tell Arthur you'll go now."

"In ten minutes," Sirius corrected. "Are you going to stay in bed?"

"And have Harry half worried to death? I think not!"

Sirius smiled. "Well then, dear independent husband of mine, let me help you settle so Harry doesn't fret over you."

"Mmm, probably a very good idea," Remus yawned. "Toss me some robes."

"I like you naked much better," Sirius sighed mournfully.

Remus smiled and let the animagus slid the robes around him, he was still exhausted, the potion would leave him lethargic for at least three days. "We don't want to scar Harry too much," he pointed out. He watched Sirius dress with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What is it?" Sirius lifted Remus carefully.

"I was thinking about how much I like seeing you naked too."

Sirius laughed and kissed Remus. "Where is your chair, love?"

"Sitting room," Remus murmured. His head rested on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius walked down the long hallway and entered the room. Instead of placing Remus immediately in the chair he settled into it himself and cradled Remus against him. He stroked the soft grey hair gently with one hand while holding him tight against his chest with the other. Remus smiled, his hand rested on Sirius' heart and that hand that ran through his hair shifted to cover it.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Thank _you_," Sirius corrected. "You didn't have to take me back after everything I did to you."

Remus shuddered as he thought of the long years of separation. "Don't," he whimpered. "Don't talk about that."

Sirius kissed his forehead. "You had every right to think me the traitor," he whispered.

"Don't, don't spoil our day."

"Perfectly right, you always are."

"Glad you know it."

"Remus?"

The werewolf shifted his head slightly.

"Thank you for today, it was beautiful."

Remus smiled.

"I want you to know something though. It would have been equally as beautiful if you hadn't taken the fertility potion, or had taken the numbing one," Sirius kissed him very gently. "Understand?"

Tears burned the soft green eyes. "I love you so much."

Sirius grinned. "I love you more. And to end this argument I am going to get Harry." He placed the werewolf gently in the chair. "Comfortable."

Remus nodded. Sirius' hand grazed his cheek gently before he turned and vanished.

* * *

Molly had sent Sirius and Harry home with a basket ladened with food, they ate, picnicking in the library, Remus and Sirius on the lounge, Harry sprawled happily at their feet.

The remnants of the food had long since been banished and Sirius and Harry were eagerly discussing the joke shop that the twins were opening. One of Sirius' arms was around Remus and his free hand was tangled in Remus' fingers. The werewolf's head rested on Sirius' shoulder and he sagged, exhausted, against his husband, his eyes were closed as he listened to the happy voices. He was comfortable, relaxed and happy. Harry's voice changed slightly.

"Is he all right?"

Sirius glanced down quickly at Remus' peaceful face. "He's fine, Harry."

"But he's so tired… He's not normally like this! It's been a whole week since full moon. Am I tiring him out?" The distraught edge in the boy's voice broke Remus' heart and he was about to make the struggled to open his eyes when Sirius squeezed his hand gently.

"Harry, Remus adores you being here, he loves your company and you most certainly do not tire him out. Believe me, if he could keep you here all year around he definitely would. We both would. It takes a great deal to exhaust him like this, but he had a potion today, and a side effect of this potion is extreme tiredness. He will be better tomorrow, just a little lethargic for a day or two."

"Why did he take it then?"

Sirius hesitated.

"Because it was a special occasion," Remus finally won the struggled to open his eyes. He smiled gently at Harry. "Fancy thinking you tired me out."

Harry shifted. "I…"

Remus held out his free hand and Harry scooted closer to take it. Remus squeezed gently. "Padfoot is right, I do love your company. You have a soothing presence," he winked and Harry failed to smother a laugh.

"Feel free to tell Hermione that! She says I am a danger magnet!"

Remus looked amused. "I would have no idea where that conclusion came from!"

Harry smiled up at him, suddenly content.

Sirius smiled down at them, Harry was leaning against their legs, Remus' head hadn't lifted from his shoulder and the boy was talking softly to him, his eyes locked on Remus' face, and Remus' hand rested on the boy's shoulder. They were family. They were happy.


	4. Epilogue

_I decided, and my reviewers seemed to agree, that this was the perfect ending, so I wrote an epilogue, people can love it or hate it, I just feel it ends the story nicely and you see what happens!_

_Thank you for reading! _

_**Twenty Years Later….**_

Holidays were always noisy in the Lupin Black home, children seemed to fill every room with noise and laughter and Sirius and Remus couldn't have been happier with this notion. The years had been hard on Remus, he was frail now, he never left the house and each moon seemed to sap more and more of his strength. Sirius had retired from the Aurors ten years ago, wanting to spend more time with his gentle husband; terrified that each moon would be his last.

Life had been good to them, Harry and Ginny had married after their twenty-first birthdays and James Sirius had been born to them the following year. For three years they lived with Remus and Sirius until their own home was finally built, a stone throw away from the men who had sacrificed so much for Harry. Harry had risen quickly in the ranks of Aurors and had become the youngest ever Auror to make Head of Office, there had been celebrations that night in their home. Ginny had worked hard, pregnancy and mother hood not halting her career in Quidditch until she had left it to become Quidditch Correspondent; the early years when babies were small and parents so often away from home for work had been much adored by Remus and Sirius who doted on the children with deep affection, and used their rights as grandparents to spoil them.

It had been James' birth that had drawn them, if it was possible, closer. Harry, who for some years now had joined Sirius and Remus on full moon nights, his animagus form, a panther, learnt in the summer before sixth year, aiding him in calming the wolf that would grow anxious with the body that refused to work, had burst in only half an hour before full moon, face tense and anxious.

"_She's in labour!"_

_Remus' face white with exhaustion had smiled weakly. "That's wonderful, Harry," he had whispered hoarsely._

_Sirius grinned. "So, our boy if going to be a dad, isn't that sweet, Moony?"_

"_I… She still wants me to come with you," he dropped to the edge of the bed and studied Remus closely. _

_Remus shook his head and then closed his eyes as the actions made nausea wash through him. "No, you have to be with her, I have Padfoot, and we will be fine."_

_Sirius, holding Remus against him, nodded. "Rem's right, you need to be with Ginny."_

"_I want him with you!" The red-head in question moved slowly into the room, pausing and grimacing as a contraction hit her._

"_Come here, sweetheart." Remus motioned her to him and took her hand. "Don't be foolish, Ginny girl. You will need Harry, and when it's dawn I must insist on him coming and telling us how you are."_

_She stared at him for a long time; she had grown very close to Remus and Sirius after she had lost her own parents in the final battle. "Are you sure? I know having him there helps."_

"_The night will pass quickly," Sirius reassured. "We both want him with you. We will be fine," he had risen, gently lifting Remus and ignoring the stifled gasp that the werewolf hid against his shoulder. _

"_Best of luck, Gin," Sirius winked._

_Remus had drawn her close and kissed her forehead. "Be brave, sweetheart."_

_The next morning, __Sirius had settled Remus comfortably against the headboard when the door opened and Harry, beaming, entered the room, a bundle of cloth in his arms._

"_How was the transformation?"_

"_Fine," Remus leaned forward eagerly. "How is Ginny?"_

"_She is good!" The woman appeared behind her husband. She looked happy, excited, and she clearly was not about to miss this moment no matter what the medi-witch had said about bed rest._

"_Well? What is it?" Sirius demanded._

_Harry approached the bed and offered the baby to Remus. There werewolf hesitated a moment before cradling the tiny child placed into his arms close against him. _

"_This is James Sirius Potter," Harry whispered, he glanced at Sirius who was staring at him in astonishment. "Jamie, I would like you to meet your Grandad, Remus, and Grandpa, Sirius; they are very important people in our lives."_

_A tear spilled from Remus' cheek and landed on the soft blue blanket. Sirius wrapped his arms around his husband and stared in delight at the tiny boy. "James Sirius," he whispered. "It had a nice ring to it."_

"_Grandad and Grandpa have nice rings," Remus choked out. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," Harry touched the werewolf's arm. "You are the closest things I have known to family, and Ginny thinks the same, we would be honoured if you considered yourself grandparents to young Jamie here, and any other children we might have."_

Sirius leaned back and surveyed the library with a small smile, Remus was sitting beside him, his aching body cushioned by dozens of pillows, little Lily Luna perched on his lap, whispering secrets. It was an undisputed fact that she was Remus' 'darling' and when Ginny had said that she was too big and would hurt the increasing fragile werewolf Remus had shaken his head firmly. _"Let me enjoy it while I can, Ginny, it won't be long before she is too big, but she is only eight, and still so little."_ And so, the child named for her grandmother and the moon, had kept her place in Remus' arms. She was a good girl, sitting so still, her head nestled against Remus' shoulder, occasionally kicking Sirius in the leg to remind him to pay attention to her.

Young Remus, who went as Sev, was eagerly speaking to Sirius, who turned his attention back to the boy, about the wonders of what he had learned and how much he loved Hogwarts. Sirius laughed and teased him, coaxing questions out of the child who, only a few short months ago had been so terrified to leave home. He was proud of the child, Sev was so different to the loud, outspoken Jamie who never seemed to be still… until tonight.

He had grown increasingly quiet and had now crept close to Remus and was staring at the werewolf with a strange look in his eyes.

Remus untangled his hand from Sirius' and reached out to touch the thirteen year olds cheek.

"Everything all right, Jamie boy?"

James had shrugged. "I'm fine."

Remus considered the child for a moment. "Sirius, would you take Lily and Sev to make me some tea, I can't seem to get warm even with my built in hot water bottle," his kissed his grand-daughter and the girl giggled.

"Of course," Sirius kissed him deeply and giggles washed through the younger children. He never left the room without kissing Remus, or vice versa, it was as normal for their grandchildren as breathing. His fingers gently brushed Remus' cheek and they smiled at each other before Sirius rose stiffly and lifted Lily of Remus' knee. He saw his husband wince and his heart ached, even breathing hurt Remus now. The children obeyed him gentle hands guiding them from the room and Remus waited a long moment before turning to James.

"Werewolf lesson?"

James blinked. "How did you know?" He looked astonished.

Remus chuckled. "I didn't, it was a guess. Come sit with me," when James hesitated he frowned. A knife seemed to stab him in the heart. "Unless you are… frightened?"

James was on his feet instantly. "No!" he blurted and Remus closed his eyes in relief.

"Well then?"

"I'll hurt you."

Remus sighed. "Grandpa sits beside me all the time, and so does Sevvie, and Lily sits on my lap. You won't hurt me."

Jamie complied slowly and before he knew it, Remus' arm had drawn him close, the boy melted into the embrace.

"I hate the teacher," his voice was muffled and his hands clutched Remus' robes tightly.

Remus rubbed the narrow back gently.

"He's so mean, Grandad! And, he says things, about werewolves!"

"They are probably true," Remus' voice was very gentle.

"No! They aren't! They are lies! You are good and kind!"

"And I am the exception, Jamie, I am sure there are other werewolves like me out there but… But there are many who aren't good and kind. Your teacher wants you to know the facts so that you can be prepared to know what they are like."

James shook his head.

"You want to be an Auror, don't you, Jamie?"

The boy nodded slowly now.

"Do you think your father has to know that werewolves can be dangerous, he will tell you about the monsters he fights, and you need to be prepared to recognise them so you don't get hurt. Understand? And that's what your teacher is trying to help you do."

Jamie pulled back. "But I told him about you! And…" he trailed off abruptly.

"And?" Despite the fact Remus was frail, often ill and never left his house, he commanded a great deal of respect in his grandchildren.

"And he said that… I can't! Please don't make me tell you, Grandad!" James looked miserable and Remus pulled him back into his arms.

"That bad, hmm? Have you done the essay?"

"No, it was for homework over Christmas."

"Well, how about, tomorrow night you ask Mum and Dad if you can stay here and Grandpa and I will help you write that essay. Would you like that?"

James considered this for a moment. "Yes, please."

"Good, and Jamie, your teacher means well, even if it sounds harsh."

When Ginny arrived home to collect her children she smiled. Sirius was engaged in a loud game of snap with Jamie and Sevvie, and Lily was snuggled into Remus' arms. She clapped her hands. "Potter children! Assemble, it's time we leave your poor grandfather's alone to get some rest."

Instant moans broke out from the entire room and she laughed. "Come on, let's go home and make tea, I think we have a few presents to finish for Grandad and Grandpa?"

Sev jumped to his feet. "Shhh! You can't spoil it!" He ordered.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Coming Jamie?"

The boy darted to Remus and flung his arms around the werewolf's neck. "Don't forget," he whispered urgently.

"I won't," Remus whispered back. He hugged Lily close for a moment before kissing her cheek. "Better run along, little flower, before we make mum mad."

Lily kissed Remus' cheek gently. "Good night, Granddad. Love you."

"Love you too. Ginny, can I have a word before you go?"

"Of course," she settled beside Remus on the lounge. "The children weren't too much for you?"

"Never! Jamie seemed upset."

"Ah, yes, Harry plans to come and talk to you about that."

"Come for dinner tomorrow night and let Jamie stay the night, Sirius and I can help him with that essay."

Ginny frowned. She reached out and gently touched the frail hand. "Remus, promise me this isn't too much for you?"

"It's only for two weeks, Ginny, not even that, seeing you are going to go and spend time with Bill and Fleur in France after Christmas. I… I want to spend as much time with them as I can. I miss them now the boys are at school."

She nodded. "Well then, I am on an early mark tomorrow so I insist on cooking, and Jamie can stay, try not to spoil him," she rose and kissed Remus' cheek. "Thank you for watching the children. Sleep well."

Sirius returned and settled into the seat beside Remus, he carefully lifted the werewolf onto his lap and felt Remus sink against him. "What's wrong with Jamie?"

"Werewolf lesson didn't go down well," Remus' sounded suddenly exhausted and let his head drop to Sirius' shoulder. "Harry plans to come and speak to us about it tonight or tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I'll send him a patronus, you look exhausted."

"It's only a week since full moon," Remus reminded. "I'll be better tomorrow and having the boys' home…"

Sirius laughed. "You will be lost when Lily goes to school."

"Says you?" Remus retorted. "You love her just as much as I do?"

"Yes, you have a point. But you are sure it's not too much on you, love?"

"Are my children tiring you out?" Harry Potter's deep voice entered the conversation and he strode to crouch beside the lounge and look up at Remus with worry clear in his green eyes.

"Not you too," Remus groaned. "Sirius thinks I am made of glass."

Harry smiled and reached to chafe a thin hand. "Sometimes I do too," he admitted. "You look tired, I won't stay long. Gin sent a patronus, she said you were worried about James?"

Sirius snorted. "That might be an understatement, the boy was laughing all morning and then suddenly went silent and didn't take his eyes off Remus."

Harry sighed. "His teacher is a bigoted prat, Jamie went off about how some werewolves are good and the teacher had a few hard things to say about that."

"What sort of things?" Sirius sounded angry.

"Padfoot, relax, you are hurting me."

Sirius grip loosed instantly. "I am sorry!"

Remus placed a soothing hand on his husband's arm. "How bad?" he sounded resigned.

Harry looked helpless for an instant. "Something along the lines of you were only lulling us into a false sense of security and you planned to maul us all."

"Oh I am," Remus' eyes twinkled. "I am going to make a miraculous recovery and eat you all one full moon, just wait."

Harry grinned. "That's what I told the teacher."

"Leave Jamie to us, we will help with the essay."

Harry straightened. "I appreciate it. Sleep well, and try not to let the children exhaust you too much." He strode from the room.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"Let's have dinner early tonight," Remus sounded weary. "I don't think I can stay awake too much longer.

That night, as the moon rose in the sky, Sirius cradled the frail, aching body in his arms. Remus would be able to enjoy a few, pain free hours before the potions wore off, much sooner than they had years long past.

"I love you," Remus frail hands clung to Sirius'. "So very much."

Sirius kissed him gently. "I love you too," he whispered against Remus' cheek. "Each and every day. And I love watching you with the children."

"You are good with them, Padfoot. They adore you."

"Oh, I will always come second place in Lily's heart to you."

Remus smiled sleepily. "Sweet little girl," he murmured.

Sirius stroked the werewolf's back gently, he could feel every vertebra in the back that was slowly stooping, each transformation breaking him a little more.

"I love you," Sirius whispered again.

Remus reached up and lay his hand on Sirius' cheek as if he knew the thoughts of his husband. "I love you too. Forever and always."


End file.
